Leave Right Now
by Vickychan
Summary: When Maria turns up, Zarbon thinks he's found true love. But perhaps he's just confused. How deep will the love triangle between he, Frieza and Maria go before his heart breaks?
1. It's Lord Frieza

High Enough   
~~~~~

_I'm here,   
Just like I said.   
Though it's breaking every rule I've ever made,   
My racin' heart,   
Is just the same,   
Why make it strong to break it once again? _

And I'd love to say I do,   
Give everything to you,   
But I can never now be true,   
So I say, 

I think I'd better leave right now,   
Before I fall any deeper.   
I think I'd better leave right now,   
Feelin' weaker and weaker,   
Somebody better show me how,   
Before I fall any deeper,   
I think I'd better leave right now. 

~~~

There stood Frieza. He smiled as he watched his men purge the planet. Zarbon looked at him. As usual, seeing Frieza's happy - or just satisfied expression made Zarbon feel like the job was worthwhile. Especially on this planet. How ugly could people get?! This would be a nice planet if - it wasn't inhabited by these disgusting creatures. They had eyes and tentacles everywhere. They were more like blobs than people. And they left a trail of slime behind them as they ran. Disgusting! Zarbon couldn't wait until they were gone and he could get his eyes away from their ugly faces.   
He let his eyes settle on Frieza for a few seconds, then turned his head to look elsewhere before Frieza noticed Zarbon staring at him. Zarbon swallowed, and looked at his victims. They couldn't move very fast, so they were easy to hit. He began firing at them - killing the creatures in just one shot. They were so weak!   
"Come on! If you lot do this any slower you'll stop!" Frieza growled. "This is a small planet and they are incredibly slow inhabitants!"  
"You heard him!" Ginyu growled. He looked at the other members of the Ginyu Force. "Work faster!"  
"Mmmhye!" one of the creatures screamed as it ran past Zarbon. He frowned, and ran after him/her/it. The creature fell over clumsily. Zarbon stood over it. It looked up at him with its many eyes, and shook its head, begging him to spare its life. Zarbon just smirked, and killed the creature.

"Hey! Zarbon!" Jeice called. Zarbon turned his head.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Come and look at this." Jeice beckoned him. Zarbon made his way over to the orange alien.   
"What?"   
"Look at this. She's not one of them." Jeice pointed to the ground. Zarbon looked down. A woman was lying at their feet. Unconscious. Jeice probably knocked her out. Zarbon gasped. That pale green skin... she was one of his race!  
"What's she doing on this planet?" he asked, crouching down beside her. Her checked her pulse. She was alive alright.  
"I don't know." Jeice shrugged. "Your home planet's still around, right?"  
"Of course it's still around!" Zarbon replied, frowning a little. 

"What are you two doing?" Frieza demanded, coming up behind them.   
"I found a Zarbon." Jeice said.  
"A what?" Frieza asked.  
"She's of my race, sir." Zarbon told him, indicating the woman. Frieza looked at her.  
"Hmm... I suppose you want to keep her?" he turned his head toward Zarbon.  
"Well... unless you don't want me to...?" Zarbon asked.  
"I know, she can work for me for a week. If she proves to be of any use, she stays. If not, she doesn't." Frieza said.   
"Thank you, sir." Zarbon nodded.  
"Go on, then." Frieza ordered. "Take her to the ship. Get her healed." Zarbon picked up the woman, and flew her away.

*later*

Zarbon looked at the woman. She hadn't been in the regeneration tank for long. Her injuries weren't that bad. She was lying on a bed in one of the guest rooms now. Zarbon studied her. She was a beautiful creature. Her green skin was just a little darker than Zarbon's. She had straight, dark blue hair that she wore in a similar style to Zarbon. It was tied back in a plait, and she had a few strands dangling down, covering parts of her eyes. These strands were wavy. She had a purple diamond shape on her forehead. Was that a tattoo or a birthmark? Zarbon couldn't really tell. He brushed back a bit of her hair to look at her ears. She wore three sets of earrings. One pair was two golden balls that dangled down from her ears. The second were plain ruby chandeliers. The third pair were a couple of golden butterfly-shaped studs. Around her neck she wore three necklaces. All three were golden. Zarbon looked at her clothes. She was dressed strangely. She wore a pale pink skirt, which went from her waist to her feet. It was thin, loose, and almost see - through. Her short - sleeved top was the same, except a little darker. Her stomach was showing. The woman's nails were painted a dark purple colour. She wore three rings on each hand - six altogether, and she had several gold and silver bracelets on her left arm, and a couple of gold bangles on her right. A couple of the bracelets had jewels on them. Man, she had a lot of jewellery. Zarbon wondered if she was wearing anything on her feet. But her skirt was covering them, and there was no way he'd lift up her skirt!

She stirred. Zarbon looked at her. He saw her eyelids flicker. Eventually, they opened, revealing a pair of golden eyes.   
"Are you alright?" he asked. The woman looked up at his handsome face.  
"If I'm not, I've died and gone to heaven." she replied. Zarbon smiled a little, flattered by this remark.  
He looked at her.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Who want to know?" she replied.  
"Zarbon." Zarbon introduced himself.  
"My name is Maria." the woman sat up. She tossed back her head, and looked at him.  
"So... wanna tell me where I am?"  
"You're in a guest room on Lord Frieza's ship. I am his right hand man." Zarbon told her with a touch of pride in his voice.  
"Lord Frieza?" Maria repeated. "I've heard of him."  
"It's hardly surprising." Zarbon said.  
"What happened to that planet I was on?" Maria asked.  
"I'm sorry to tell you that we wiped out its inhabitants." Zarbon informed her. "We're going to sell the planet." he looked at her. "What were you doing there anyway?"  
"Well, first of all, don't be sorry." Maria said. "Those creatures are horrible. I can't stand that place."  
"So why were you there?" Zarbon asked.  
"Um..." Maria got off the bed. 

She stood with her hand behind her back, looking at the ground.  
"My space pod crash - landed there." her face had reddened slightly with embarrassment.  
"Tch! If you don't know how to drive those things, you shouldn't have one." Zarbon lectured.  
"I do know how to drive it!" Maria protested, frowning at him. "I... just got a little distracted. I was tired."  
"You fell asleep?" Zarbon looked at her. "That really is stupid." he shook his head. "Why didn't you put it on auto - pilot?"  
"It's too cheap to have that," Maria told him. "Listen, when you're stealing something you can't be picky. I had to find the first one I saw and get outta there."  
"You stole it?! Off who?!" Zarbon gasped.  
"Oh, just some planet I went to once. I don't remember its name." Maria shrugged.  
"What's the name of your home planet?" Zarbon decided to ask if they were even from the same place.  
"Er.... I don't exactly have one." Maria admitted. "I travel from planet to planet. Buying, selling, doing jobs. Anything to get a bit of money." she shifted so she stood sideways on, one hand on her hip. She looked at Zarbon and said with confidence:  
"Mary the Mercenary! That's me."  
Zarbon didn't seem too impressed.  
"It sounds like you're just a nomad, to me." he said. Maria frowned, and went back into a normal position.  
"I prefer to be called a traveller." she told him matter-of-factly. She noticed that Zarbon wore a bit of jewellery.   
"You know a bargain when you see one, right?" she asked. "Cos I've got some really nice jewellery. Bracelets for your wrists and feet, bangles, earrings and necklaces."  
"You mean they're not yours?" Zarbon asked.  
"They are now. Those people you lot destroyed aren't going to be wanting them back, are they?"  
"You stole them." Zarbon stated.  
"That's not true!" Maria protested. She held up her thinnest necklace. "I bought this one."  
"I prefer to buy my jewellery when someone hasn't been wearing it." Zarbon told her.  
"I'll wash them!" Maria promised. "Come on! You won't find a better bargain anywhere else. I'll even knock a few zenie off because you're cute."  
"Hm," she knew how to get a customer's attention, Zarbon had to give her that. "How much for those golden earrings?"  
"These?" Maria touched the earrings. "Sorry, they're not for sale. But everything else is."

Zarbon looked at the jewellery. There was a bracelet that caught his eye. It was golden, and had red stones on it. They looked like real rubies. Still, best to make sure.  
"Are those rubies real?" Zarbon asked.  
"Course." Maria confirmed. She took the bracelet off, and held it out to him. Zarbon took it, and examined the bracelet.  
"You can even get it checked if you want." Maria suggested.  
"I'll trust you." Zarbon mumbled. He looked at the bracelet. It was a pretty thing. It'd look good on him.   
"How much?" he asked.  
"Usually, I'd say about 70z, but because it'd you, I'll take it down to 60." Maria replied.  
".... Go on, then." Zarbon said. "I'll take it."  
"Nice." Maria smiled.   
"Come on, I'll get your money." Zarbon exited the room. Maria followed.

He led her down one of the ship's long corridors, and stopped out side a door. Zarbon opened it, and went inside. Maria went in after him. She looked around. She'd ignored Zarbon's jewellery before, when she was trying to sell him stuff, but now that she looked around at the colour scheme, Maria began to wonder about him. Was he... funny? The walls were a pale purple. They looked nice, but she wouldn't expect that colour in a man's room. The wardrobe, cabinets and units were white. The floor was pale blue. Maria's eyes moved over to the bed. It was round, and wore a dark blue quilt and two dark blue pillows.  
"Here." Zarbon said.   
Maria turned her head to look at him. He was holding his.... purse... in one hand and her money in the other. She took it.  
"Thanks." Maria nodded. Zarbon's jaw dropped when he saw her putting the money down her top. Maria just looked at him.  
"What? It's much cheaper than buying a purse or clothes with pockets. Besides, no pickpocket will be able to nick my money if it's down my bra."  
"What's wrong with you?!" Zarbon gasped.  
"Nothing at all." Maria said, and went into her confident pose again. "Maria the Marvellous, that's me. I'm perfect."  
"Right." Zarbon rolled his eyes. Maria giggled.   
"You really are cute." she said.  
"I'm really more handsome than cute." Zarbon told her. Maria turned her head away, blushing slightly at his charms. 

"Hey..." she lifted up her head to look at him as something came into her head. "Shouldn't you tell that Frieza guy I'm awake? I could do some jobs for him?"  
"Oh yeah!" Zarbon was surprised at himself for forgetting to tell Frieza. "Come on, I'll take you to him."  
Maria followed Zarbon through the big ship. He took her to a door. They stopped outside. Zarbon looked at her.  
"Listen, behave yourself around Lord Frieza. And for god's sake don't hit on him!"  
"Why? Has he got something against female traders?" Maria asked.  
"He won't appreciate being flirted with - especially not by a complete stranger of a foreign race." Zarbon replied.  
"Frieza isn't one of us?" Maria questioned.  
"No. He's a changeling." Zarbon told her. "Anyway, behave."  
"Cross my heart." Maria promised, crossing her heart. Zarbon sighed, and went through the door. Maria went in after him.

She looked around. What was this? Some sort of cafe? It was mostly just seats in the room - they were all fixed to the walls. There were a couple of tables. Maria saw someone sitting at one of them. He had a glass of wine in his hand, and a half - empty bottle on the table. He was pretty much naked. All he wore was black underwear and armour that was almost identical to Zarbon's, except it was purple where Zarbon's was white - and it didn't have a cape attached to it. 

He had two sharp, black horns sticking out of.... was that a helmet or part of his head? His black lips looked kinda cute on his pale pink, delicate-looking face. His red eyes stared into space. He had long, black fingernails and a scaly dark pink tail. His arms were scaly, too. But his hands weren't. Maria wondered if that armour - like thing on his arms was really armour, or just part of his body.  
"Lord Frieza, our guest has woken." Zarbon announced. The changeling figure turned his head to look at Maria.  
"Is that her?" he asked. Zarbon nodded.  
"Yes sir."  
"What's your name?" Frieza asked.  
"Maria." Maria introduced herself. "And you must be Lord Frieza?"   
"I must be." Frieza replied. 

He stood up.  
"Well... I have agreed to let Zarbon keep your here for a while. If you make yourself useful, you may stay for as long as you like."  
"It was Zarbon's idea?" Maria looked sideways at Zarbon, who lowered his eyes to the ground. There was a slight touch of redness on his cheeks - just a little, though.  
"Great," he thought. _"Now she thinks I like her! I only wanted her here because she was one of my own!" _   
"What can you do?" Frieza asked Maria.  
"Anythin' at all." Maria told him. Again, she posed. "Maria the Mighty. I can do anything you want from driving to fixing." Maria went back into a normal position, and smiled. "And if you don't need any of that, I'm a good cook, too."  
"Oh, really?" Frieza looked at her. "But can you fight?"  
"Umm," Maria mumbled. "Well, I've not done many fighting jobs, but I've got a bit of experience. I'm pretty strong when I want to be."  
"Hmm..." Frieza looked at her. "Tell you what, for now, you're in charge on the slaves. Keep them in order - and make sure they do a good job."  
"Can do. I won't let you down, Frieza." Maria promised.  
"It's Lord Frieza." Frieza corrected her."  
"Okay. Don't worry about a thing, Lord Frieza." Maria said. Frieza smiled.  
"Good." 


	2. Zarbon's Date

Maria approached one of the slaves. She had no idea what the creature was. It looked like a catfish. Still, the catfish woman was wearing jewellery, so Maria decided to give her the respect she gave all her customers.   
"Good afternoon ma'am," she smiled. The woman looked at her.  
"Maria-sama?" she asked.  
"Please, don't call me that," Maria insisted. "I may be your boss, but there's people above me. I'm just like you." she said. "And I bet you're like me. You know a bargain when you see one, right?"  
"Er... I guess." the woman shrugged.  
"Well..." Maria stepped back so her customer could see the jewellery. "All this jewellery, It's all for sale."  
"All of it?!" the woman seemed surprised. Maria nodded.  
"Yep. Except For these earrings." she pointed to the golden balls dangling from her ears. "The rest is yours for the best price you could ask for." she looked at the woman. "By the way, what do I call you?"  
"Zia." the catfish replied.  
"Well, Zia, can I interest you in anything? Necklaces, rings? Bangles, bracelets, earrings?" she lifted up a bit of her skirt. She wore light purple sandals, and about five foot bangles. She also wore at least one toe ring on each toe of both feet. "And foot accessories."

Zia seemed interested.   
"How much is that ring?" she pointed to a silver ring on one of Maria's index fingers. It had a sapphire stone on it.  
"Good choice," Maria complimented. "This is 40z."  
"Forty..?" Zia mumbled. She looked at Maria. "Thirty?"  
"Thirty five." Maria offered.  
"Alright." Zia pulled some money out of her pocket. Maria took the ring off, and handed it to her.   
"Pleasure doing business with you." she smiled, putting away the money Zia had given her. Zia seemed a little shocked, but thought it best to not say anything. After all, Maria was her boss.  
"What've you been doing anyway?" Maria asked.  
"I'm a cleaner." Zia told her.  
"On this ship? Must take you a while. How many of you are there?" Maria questioned.  
"About ten of us." Zia answered. For a moment, she forgot that Maria was her boss. "It's a tiring job. I'd do anything for a break."  
"So have one." Maria shrugged. Zia was about to roll her eyes and say that the person in charge wouldn't approve, when she remembered that Maria was in charge.  
"Really?" she beamed.  
"Sure. Frieza won't mind if you just have a little break." Maria assured her.  
"He would, miss. You don't know him like I do." Zia warned.  
"Alright." Maria smirked. "When I get to know him better, you can work your heart out. But until then, have a rest."  
"T - Thank you, miss!" Zia couldn't believe what she was hearing. With an attitude like that, how had Maria managed to survive two days here? Still, Maria was insisting, so Zia decided to follow her orders. "I'll have a break."  
"Good. See ya." Maria smiled, and walked away.

She hummed to herself as she walked down the corridor. She passed a young saiyan on the way. The saiyans were a race she'd met before - and been in trouble with. Still, this guy was on her side.  
"Keep up the good work." she said as she walked past, pushing a 10z note into the man's armour. The saiyan stopped, and turned around to look at the person who had just tipped him. Wasn't she his boss?   
He picked up the note, and looked at it. He looked back at Maria, who had just walked past without looking back, looked back at the note; shrugged, and continued down the corridor.

Maria looked around. She'd learnt the ship by now. It was big, but it hadn't taken her long. Probably because she was a traveller, and she'd been in a few scraps in the past. She'd had to plan escape routes in prison twice before - on two different planets, of course. She wasn't stupid enough to hang around when people were looking for her. She'd worked in some pretty big places, too. Then she'd run away after a few weeks because her employer had found out that she was nicking stuff as well as working. She did that on every planet she went on. Earned a living by working for money, and selling things she'd nicked from the place she worked. It was a dodgy business, but at least it was exciting. She loved the game she played. It wouldn't suit her to do anything else. Besides, she got to see other planets a lot.  
But... what was she going to do here? Maria was really unsure of that. Normally, she'd hang about for a bit, earning money off Frieza while stealing things. But... Frieza hadn't just given her a job. He'd spared her life. That planet she had been on, she was the only survivor. True, it wasn't her home planet. She'd only been there a week. But it didn't change the fact that she could've been killed with the rest of them.   
_"I know," _ she smiled. _"I won't steal anything. I'll just hang around for a bit and leave." _still... it would seem kinda weird to just stay and leave for no reason.... ah, she'd think of something. 

_"She's not from your home planet?" _Maria stopped dead when she heard voices. She pressed her back against the wall, listening to the conversation that was going on round the corner.  
"I don't know, sir." Zarbon's voice replied. "She says she doesn't have a home planet, but she must have been born somewhere."  
"If she doesn't have a home, where's she been living?" Frieza's voice asked.  
"She told me she was a traveller. Going from planet to planet. I supposed she stays in hotels or such." Zarbon presumed.  
"Well, you can get so much stuff from them." Maria smirked.  
"Well..." Frieza began. "She seems alright, but I don't want to take risks. Zarbon, she may be of your race but I don't trust her yet. I want you to find out more information. Her birthplace, her history - and see if you can find anything to back up her words."  
"You think she might be a spy?" Zarbon asked.  
"Maybe - or a thief." Frieza said.   
"Aww, now what makes you think that?" Maria thought with a smirk.  
"A thief?" Zarbon repeated. Maria's eyes widened as she remembered that he knew she'd stolen most of her jewellery. Would he grass her up? She hoped not. If he did, there was no way Frieza would trust her enough to let her stay.

She listened to them, not daring to miss a word.  
"Yes." Frieza confirmed. "Well, someone like her usually doesn't earn enough to buy all that expensive jewellery. And she sold you that bracelet cheap, didn't she?"  
"Well, I suppose..." Zarbon mumbled.  
"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious how she can afford to do that? Unless she didn't pay for the bracelet in the first place." Frieza suggested.  
"Please, Zarbon... don't tell him..." Maria prayed.  
"Do you think she'll steal from us?" Zarbon asked. Maria breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't sound like he'd say anything.  
"I don't know. It's your job to find out, Zarbon." Frieza replied. "Understood?"  
"Yes sir." Zarbon nodded.   
"Good. Tell me everything." Frieza ordered. Maria could hear his footsteps moving away - luckily he wasn't coming towards her. She waited for a few seconds, and went round the corner. 

Zarbon was standing there, watching Frieza walk away. Maria looked at Frieza, and then at the expression on Zarbon's face. It was a dreamy gaze. Maria smirked.  
"Well, I have to agree with you there. He's easy on the eyes."  
"Huh?!" Zarbon gasped and spun around to look at her. His eyes were wide. "Where did you come from?!"  
"You've started doing your research already? Frieza'll be pleased about that, right?"  
"Wha? Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?!" Zarbon demanded. "Yeah, but don't say it like that," Maria replied. "I was just passing and happened to hear you two."  
"You have some nerve!" Zarbon growled.  
"So does Frieza! He doesn't trust me!" Maria protested.  
"And he has good reason to! You ARE a thief!" Zarbon argued.  
"I don't recall saying I wasn't." Maria smirked. "Anyway, why didn't you grass me up? Is it because you didn't want to tell him you bought a stolen bracelet?"  
"Partly." Zarbon admitted. 

His eyes widened when something flew into his mind. He reddened. "What do you mean he's easy on the eyes?!" he demanded.  
"He's cute. Don't you agree?" Maria asked. "So... I guess he is your type. Too bad," she sighed, and brightened up again. "Still, there's plenty more fish in the sea. Is Frieza your type or mine?"  
"I don't know!!" Zarbon exclaimed. "And anyway, I'm not like that!!"  
"Oh, really? You just have lazy eyes then?" Maria asked.  
"No! I was just - anyway, it's none of your business! But just for the record, I'm not!" Zarbon protested.  
"Well," Maria put her hand on her hip, and smiled at him. "If you're really not like that, you won't mind taking a cute girl out to dinner."  
"What?!" Zarbon's jaw dropped.  
"Well," Maria challenged. "Are you going to ask me out? Or am I not your type?"  
"Er..." Zarbon looked at her. What was he meant to do? She wasn't his type, but he preferred to keep that a secret - especially from an annoying bigmouth like her. He wouldn't like to go out with her anyway, even he wasn't "like "that". But... she wouldn't be convinced any other way.  
_"Well... it is just one date..." _he thought. Zarbon sighed. "Fine. I'll take you out."  
"Hm. That isn't how you're supposed to ask a girl out," Maria replied. "But I'll let it slip."  
"You're too kind." Zarbon said sarcastically. Maria just smiled.  
"I'll be in my room. Pick me up when we land, okay?" with that, she walked past him. Zarbon watched her leave, and groaned. Why didn't he just leave her on that planet? 

Well, there was one really good side to it. At least this was a chance for him to get that information Frieza wanted.

*later*

"Finally." Frieza mumbled when he felt the ship land.  
"How long until your business meeting, sir?" Zarbon asked.  
"Not until tomorrow, but I want to rest for a bit before the meeting. And I want to explore this planet - I heard it's pretty valuable." Frieza told him.  
"Are you going to buy it, sir?" Zarbon inquired.  
"Maybe." Frieza replied.  
"Er... you don't need me here, do you?" Zarbon reddened. How was he meant to tell Frieza he had a date with someone Frieza didn't even trust?!   
"Why?" Frieza looked at him.   
"Only... I... er... I'm taking Maria out for a while.... just to get something to eat..." Zarbon could feel his face burning. Frieza noticed this too, and smirked.  
"You mean you've asked her out on a date?"  
"Only I you don't mind...?" Zarbon replied. _"Please mind, please mind."_ he prayed silently.  
"Of course not. This is a perfect opportunity for you to get some background information on her." Frieza said. He chuckled. "As long as you come back wearing your underwear.  
"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon went even redder. Frieza just laughed.  
"Just kidding. Go on, take her out - but don't come back too late. I don't want you falling asleep when I take you to that meeting."  
"I won't come back late." Zarbon promised, and thought to himself. _ "No, really, I won't come back late."_  
He left the room. 

Zarbon made his way down the corridor. Where would he take her? This was a planet he'd never been to before. No. Zarbon shook his head. There was bound to be a restaurant somewhere, right? He stopped outside Maria's room, and stood there for a while. Why was he doing this? It was Maria! He didn't even like her that much. Zarbon groaned. Why didn't he just leave her on that planet? Why?!   
"This'll be the only date she'll get." he promised himself. There was no way she was going out with HIM again!

He swallowed, and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Maria's voice replied. Zarbon opened the door. Maria was standing there. She'd changed her hairstyle. It was no longer tied back, it just hung loosely. Her hair looked kind of wavy when it was like that. Probably because of those plaits, Zarbon thought.  
"So, you came?" Maria smiled.  
"This is a one off, alright?" Zarbon warned. "I'm never taking you out again!"  
"Don't speak too soon. You might like my company." Maria smirked.  
"I doubt that." Zarbon told her. Maria rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway, come on." she said. They both left the room.

Zarbon walked quickly, eager to get this over with.  
"Hey! Slow down!" Maria scolded. "You're supposed to be walking beside me, not away from me."  
"So walk faster." Zarbon told her.   
"Zarbon!" Maria growled. She picked up speed, and almost had to jog to keep up with him. "Go at a normal pace!"  
"This is normal for me." Zarbon replied.  
"So how come you've been walking at a slower speed for the past two days?" Maria challenged.  
"Er..." Zarbon struggled to think of anything. "My leg's been hurting?"  
"Mmm hmm." Maria looked at him. "You may not like dating cute girls, but you could at least make an effort."  
"I could, but I won't." Zarbon refused to give in. She couldn't tell HIM how to behave! Who did she think she was?!  
"If you don't slow down, I won't give you any of the information you're meant to be getting." Maria smirked. She had him there. 

Zarbon sighed.  
"Fine." he slowed down.   
"Thank you ~*~" Maria smiled sweetly at him.   
"Do you know how annoying you are?" Zarbon growled.  
"Perhaps you're the one that needs to sort themselves out. You have an attitude problem." Maria argued.  
"Well if you think I'm that bad, why do you insist on going out with me?" Zarbon asked.  
"Because you're cute." Maria replied. "And it's been ages since I went out with anyone on a real date."  
"Flattering." Zarbon rolled his eyes. "And I told you, I'm more handsome than cute."  
"You love yourself." Maria accused.  
"What's wrong with having a bit of pride?" Zarbon asked.  
"Nothing, but you have much more than a bit of pride." Maria told him.  
"I never asked to be good looking. It came naturally." Zarbon shrugged. Maria shook her head.  
"You have an answer for everything."  
"You too." Zarbon mumbled.  
"Well it's not a bad thing." Maria reasoned.  
"It is in your case." Zarbon replied.   
"Just for that, you can't kiss me goodnight." Maria smirked.  
"As if!" Zarbon exclaimed. "I'm way out of your league, nomad."  
"We'll see about that..." Maria muttered.

They finally got outside. The ship had landed a few feet away from town. Zarbon and Maria headed for the shops. When they got there, they looked around. There weren't many shops actually. It was mostly just a lot of stalls selling all kinds of things. A smile spread across Maria's face.  
"Wow... this place is perfect!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm assuming you mean it's easy for a pickpocket like you to steal things." Zarbon said.  
"Pretty much ^_^" Maria replied. "But come on, I'm starving. Why don't you take your date to a restaurant?"  
"Don't call yourself that." Zarbon ordered, and began to lead her through the crowd. He looked around as he walked. Finally, he saw a restaurant.  
"Here." he said, and approached it. They went inside. Maria looked around. The walls were made of silver marble. The floor was the same. The tables and chairs were limestone.  
"This place must be worth a bit." she commented.  
"Don't steal anything." Zarbon ordered.  
"Don't worry," Maria smirked. "I'm done for today."  
"What do you mea - AAH!!" Zarbon gasped when he looked at her.   
She was wearing a small, and very full backpack. She also had a lot of jewellery on her.  
"You were pick pocketing?!" he exclaimed.  
"Ssh! Keep your voice down!" Maria scolded. Zarbon looked around. Nobody in the restaurant had heard him. He frowned at her.  
"How could you steal on our date?!" he growled.  
"I thought you ere never keen to go out in the first place?" Maria replied.  
"I wasn't! But if you're coming out with me you could at least keep your hands to yourself!" Zarbon lectured.  
"I didn't think you'd be so ashamed," Maria admitted. "Sorry."  
"How did you get that backpack anyway? Surely the person you stole it off noticed?"  
"They did - when I was gone. I took it off a stall. The stall's owner was talking to someone. It's his own fault, he shouldn't let his guard down." Maria shrugged. "I could do with a bag, anyway."  
"I would've thought someone like you would have something to carry other people's things in." Zarbon said.  
"I did - but I sold it." Maria replied. "I needed the money."  
"Hm." Zarbon wasn't impressed.

"Good evening," a man approached them. Maria looked at him. He looked like one of Zia's race. Maybe this was her home planet?  
"A table for two, please." Zarbon ordered.  
"Right this way, sir." the man led them to an empty table in the corner of the room. He handed them each a menu, and walked away.  
"I suppose I'm paying." Zarbon mumbled.  
"Don't worry, I'll get something cheap." Maria promised. Zarbon sighed.   
"Hey," Maria looked at him. "Do you think that guy would be interested in buying -"  
"Don't even think about it." Zarbon growled.  
"I was just kidding." Maria defended herself.  
"Well don't." Zarbon said sternly. Maria stuck her tongue out at him.

*later*

Zarbon decided to start with that research. He looked at her.  
"So where were you born?" he asked.  
"Where were you born?" Maria replied.  
"I asked you first." Zarbon growled.  
"And I asked you second." Maria answered back. "But I'm a lady, so my question comes first."  
"Well I'm more important than you." Zarbon argued.  
"I'm your date."  
"I saved your life."  
"I....." Maria tried to think of something to beat that. She couldn't.  
"Touché." she sighed. "Okay, I was born on Zacrimania. Now you tell me where you were born."  
"Zacrimania." Zarbon replied. Maria smiled hopefully.  
"North Zacra?"   
"No. I was born in the south." Zarbon told her.  
"Oh..." Maria seemed a little disappointed.   
"Why did you leave Zacrimania?" Zarbon asked.  
"Why did you?" Maria smirked.

Zarbon groaned.   
"If you must know, I got a job as a henchman, working for one of Frieza's contacts. Then, I was hired as Frieza right-hand-man. Now answer my question." he ordered.  
"Is Frieza that much older than you?" Maria asked.   
"What?" Zarbon looked at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Just curious." Maria shrugged.  
"He's about five years older - but his race ages slower than ours so he's probably a couple of years younger than me." Zarbon told her. "Anyway, will you just answer the question."  
"How do you know I'm not lying?" Maria challenged.  
"I can tell." Zarbon replied.   
"... Well..." Maria began. "I guess I just really liked travelling... I'd... I'd heard stories of other planets and races... so... I just wanted to see them."  
"Liar." Zarbon accused.   
"It's true!" Maria protested.  
"You were hesitating, and the expression on your face wasn't doing you any favours," Zarbon told her."

Maria looked at the ground.  
"Well... I'd rather not talk about that." she admitted. "It's something I don't want people to know about."  
"What are you," Zarbon put his hand on his hip and said boldly: "Maria the Mysterious?" he mocked, and smirked.  
"Zarbon!" Maria growled. "That wasn't funny!"  
"I thought it was." Zarbon shrugged. "Anyway, are you going to tell me about your past or not?"  
"No." Maria refused.  
"Surely you're exaggerating." Zarbon said. "It can't be that THAT secret."  
"It is." Maria replied.   
"Fine then." Zarbon mumbled. He wondered what it could be. Someone like her must've told a few lies in the past - no, a LOT of lies. So she must know how to look truthful. Her past was obviously distracting her.   
Maybe she'd committed a crime on their home planet. That was probably why she wouldn't tell him. It was Zarbon's home planet she'd offended. She was probably banned from it, Zarbon thought.

"So... tell me about yourself." Maria said. "Any hobbies? Interests?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "And you can't talk about your looks."  
"I don't see why not. It's a good a topic as any." Zarbon replied. Well... at least he could talk about himself.  
"I already know how much you adore yourself." Maria told him. "You must have other interests."  
"Jewellery." Zarbon shrugged.  
"What sort of jewelry?" Maria questioned.  
"You're not going to try to sell me any, are you?" Zarbon asked suspiciously. Maria giggled, and shook her head.  
"No. I really want to know."   
"Well..." Zarbon began. "Anything, really. Most things look good on me."   
"Mmm-hmm." Maria said. "How old are you?" she asked.  
"Are you going to ask how much I weigh next?" Zarbon replied.  
"Tell me." Maria ordered.  
"If you have to know, I'm twenty five." Zarbon told her.  
"Two years older than me." Maria stated.

She became more interested in him.  
"Any family?" she asked.  
"Yes..." Zarbon answered. "A brother and father. They're working for another planet. King Yoa or something."  
"Your mother's... a spirit?" Maria said.  
"I suppose you could call it that." Zarbon shrugged.  
"How old's your brother? What's his name?" Maria asked.  
"Froya. He's fourteen." Zarbon told her.  
"What's your favourite colour?"   
"Pale green." Zarbon said.  
"Because of your own skin?" Maria rolled her eyes.  
"It might not be!" Zarbon protested.  
"Give me another reason." Maria demanded.  
"...... I just like it. No particular reason." Zarbon told her. "It's because of your skin." Maria stated. Zarbon decided to give up fighting her. After all, he did kinda like his skin colour.  
"When's your birthday?" Maria asked.  
"5th March." Zarbon told her.   
"Pisces..." Maria mumbled. He wasn't much like his horoscope. 

She looked at him, wanting to know more. Man, she hadn't been out with someone in a long time! She's never been so interested in anyone before! Maybe it was because Zarbon was of her race. All the other guys she'd been out with had been aliens. Cute, fun aliens, but aliens.  
"How old were you when you started working?"   
"Hmm..." Zarbon thought back. "I started training when I was about seven... got my first job with one of Frieza's contacts when I was about thirteen... and..." when was it...? Oh, right. "I started working for Frieza when I was nineteen or so."  
"You started work at a young age." Maria commented.  
"What?" Zarbon looked at her. "Didn't you know that males on our home planet are expected to start work when they turn thirteen?"  
"I... haven't spent much time on Zacrimania..." Maria admitted. "It's just my birthplace, really..."  
"But your parents must've been zacrimanian. Didn't they teach you anything?" Zarbon was surprised that one of his race knew so little about the zacrimanian way of life.  
"Yeah... my parents were zacrimanian..." Maria mumbled. "But, my history's not that important. I want to know more about you."   
"Well..." Zarbon began to talk about himself again.

*later*

They stopped outside Maria's bedroom door.  
"Goodnight." Zarbon said, half - glad it was over. The other half wanted to know why Maria was so withdrawn when it came to her past. There was definitely something wrong there - and Zarbon felt that he really needed to find out what. Frieza needed to know what was with that woman.  
But... that was the smaller half of Zarbon.   
"Charming." Maria replied sarcastically. "It wasn't that bad, right?" she said. "I thought it was nice."  
"I suppose it wasn't as bad as I'd expected..." Zarbon admitted.  
"Was that because we were talking about you?" Maria asked.   
"I can't help it if you find me interesting." Zarbon reasoned. In other words, yes.  
Maria knew what he meant, too. She didn't seem to mind that much, though.  
"Goodnight, Zarbon." she smiled. She really wanted to kiss him goodnight, but she knew he wouldn't let her. So she let him leave, and went into her room.

Zarbon breathed a sigh of relief as he walked down the corridor. _"That wasn't so bad."_ he thought. _"At least the conversation was interesting."_  
Zarbon knocked on a door he eventually came to.  
"Who is it?" Frieza voice asked.  
"Zarbon, sir." Zarbon replied.   
"Come in." the door opened. Zarbon stepped inside. He wished Frieza could've been in any other room. This one always made him feel like he was blushing. It was Frieza's bedroom.   
"I thought you'd be back earlier." Frieza commented. "It's half past ten."  
"Half past ten?!" Zarbon gasped. "I've been out for two hours?!" he shook his head. "But... it's still light outside."  
"Don't be such a fool." Frieza scolded. "The days on this planet are thirty hours long."  
"Oh..." Zarbon felt so embarrassed. He should've figured out that the days were longer. How long had he been in this business?!

"Did you get a background check on that girl like I asked you?" Frieza asked.  
"Yes sir." Zarbon nodded. "She and I are from the same planet."  
"Do you know her?" Frieza questioned.  
"No. She's from the north, I'm from the south." Zarbon told him.  
"What else?" Frieza looked at him.   
"Well... from what I can gather... she's been travelling all her life. She wouldn't tell me much about her past. It seemed like it was a pretty sensitive subject..." Zarbon replied.  
"A crime, perhaps?" Frieza guessed.  
"I couldn't tell. But she hasn't been on Zacrimania long. She said she was just born there. But she didn't tell me anything else."  
"Hmm..." Frieza sat down. "Try to get more information -" he said, and frowned. "And another thing, tell her that if she keep paying slaves and giving them time off she'll be fired!"  
"She's doing what?" Zarbon gasped.  
"Treating them like they're one of us. Time off. Money. She isn't even strict with them. She's friendly." Frieza told him. "If she carries on they'll get it into their heads that they can just walk all over us. Have a word with her."  
"I will." Zarbon promised. With that, he left the room.

He decided to talk to Maria tomorrow. He might as well just rest now. Another five hours 'til midnight, and they needed to be up early tomorrow. What time was that meeting...? Zarbon wondered as he headed for his own room. Ah yes. He remembered now. Two in the morning. 

Zarbon entered his room, and lay down on the bed. He didn't feel that tired, so he just lay there for a while. His thoughts were keeping him awake. What was with that Maria? Just what exactly had happened to her? He hoped she'd tell him. Frieza would start getting impatient soon. And as cute as he was when he was angry, he was also scary - and perfectly capable of killing everybody in sight if he wanted to. Zarbon sighed. He'd have to take Maria out again, right? Or... maybe he could just talk to he more often. They were staying for a little bit more after Frieza had had the meeting. Zarbon could talk to her then, maybe take her off the ship or something. And he could always talk to her on the way home. Neither of them left the ship for too long.  
Yeah. He'd take her out. Not on a date, just outside. Maybe she'd talk to him if they were alone. There was bound to be a clearing around here someplace. It wasn't the most advanced of planets. Zarbon smiled, satisfied with his plans.


	3. Hero

Zarbon frowned at the horrible, loud ringing of his alarm clock. He opened his eyes, and glared at it. Hadn't he switched it off? He groaned, and got out of bed. He smacked the small clock, shutting it up.   
"Stupid thing." he mumbled, and looked at the time. One o' clock.  
Zarbon rubbed his eyes, and headed for the shower.

Meanwhile, Maria was still fast asleep. She didn't need to get up so early, and had no intention of doing so. Her face was peaceful for a while, but then she frowned a little. She'd done that a couple of times that night. And all because of that dream, which ever since last night's date had come and gone during her sleep.   
Maria became tense. The dream wasn't just coming and going now. It was playing all the way through. She began to breath heavily out of a mixture of fear and horror.   
"Please..." she whispered in her sleep. But although it sounded like a whisper, in her dream she had screamed the words. "Please don't... don't, please! Stop it!"

In his bedroom, Zarbon was sitting down. He had already gotten dressed. He watched himself in the mirror as he plaited his long green hair. He glanced at the clock. Another fifty minutes until that meeting, but they'd probably have to leave at about half one. Twenty minutes, then. Zarbon decided he'd better make a move; he'd miss breakfast soon. He got up, and left his room. 

The dining room was a little beyond Maria's bedroom. Zarbon almost walked past her room without even seeming to notice, when he heard something. He stopped dead outside, and listened. Was she talking in her sleep? Or was someone in there with her? As soon as that possibility came to mind, Zarbon instantly thought of Frieza. Hadn't she said he was cute only yesterday? Zarbon growled. That bitch! Well, there was no way she was using her charms on Frieza! He forced the door open.  
"Maria, you -" Zarbon almost choked when he saw nobody but a sleeping Maria. He was speechless for a while, silenced by his embarrassment. What had he been thinking? As if Frieza would even consider going with someone like her! A street rat!  
"No..." Maria gasped. "You bastards!"  
"Hm?" Zarbon looked at her. He turned his head to look at the open door. He'd better shut it. He didn't want to be seen in Maria's room. Zarbon closed the door, and went over to Maria. He listened in confusion and curiosity at what she was saying.  
"How... how could you do that?!" Maria whispered. "How could you do that to her? Don't you care? Don't you care about her? Don't you care about me?"   
"What...?" Zarbon mumbled. Maria's somewhat disgusted and angered expression turned to fear. "What are you doing? Stay away from me!" she screamed. "STAY AWAY!!"

"Whoa!!" Zarbon gasped, and jumped back as Maria suddenly leapt up. Shocked, Zarbon breathed heavily and looked at Maria. She was also breathing heavily. She sat, her head bowed. Looking down at the quilt. She swallowed, and sighed.   
"Just a dream..." she mumbled. Maria chuckled. "Just a stupid dream." she shook her head. "Get a grip, girl! It happened years ago. Don't be scared now." she lectured herself. She knew what had brought that dream on - Zarbon's question about her past yesterday. It had made her think about it for a while. That must've been why she'd had that dream. She'd been thinking about... "it".  
"Nightmares?" Zarbon asked.  
"WHA?!" Maria screamed, not realising there had been anyone there. She stared at him, wide - eyed. "What're you doing in my bedroom?!"   
"To tell the truth, I thought you were with someone." Zarbon admitted. He looked at her. "And someone like you has no right to be with anyone on this ship - except a slave."  
"Thanks." Maria said sarcastically. She smirked at him.  
"But I can't quite figure you out. When I met you, you seemed to have a pretty high opinion of yourself. And now you seem to be calling yourself a slave."

Zarbon frowned at her.  
"Don't flatter yourself! Like I told you, I'm way out of your league!" "If you think that much of yourself, it's no wonder you're still single. With a personality like yours, you're gonna need more than good looks to meet anyone and make it last." Maria warned him.  
"Well, if you really think I'm that awful I won't have to worry about getting stuck with you." Zarbon answered back.  
"Let me just get this straight," Maria began. "My men don't choose me, I choose my men. Got it?"  
"Choose me if you like, but when you get to the checkout somebody will tell you that you can't afford me." Zarbon smirked nastily as he responded.  
"I'll have to save up then, won't I?" Maria replied.

"Anyway..." Zarbon was interested in that dream of hers. He was under the impression that it had something to do with her past. So he needed to know what had happened in it.   
"What was that dream you had just now?"  
"Oh, it's... nothing." Maria mumbled.   
"Tell me." Zarbon ordered.  
"There's nothing to tell!" Maria protested. "Honest!" she looked at him. "Would I lie to you?"  
"Obviously, yes." Zarbon replied.  
Maria shrugged.  
"Yeah, probably." she admitted.  
"Maria, tell me about this dream." Zarbon, becoming inpatient, growled.   
"You could at least sound concerned if you want to know." Maria told him. Zarbon rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." he approached her bed, and sat down next to her. "Maria, please, please, please tell me about your scary dream because I'm ever so concerned."   
"Now you're just taking the mick!" Maria growled.  
".... Yeah..." Zarbon replied. Maria sighed.  
"Forget it. I'm telling you nothing until you learn to act your age."  
"You're the one who needs to grow up! What kind of a cry-baby has nightmares that make them scream?!" Zarbon argued.  
"You bastard!" Maria snapped. "You don't even try to understand!"

There was a knock at the door. Too angry to even think to ask who it was, Maria just shouted:   
"Enter!"  
"By any chance, have you seen Za -" Frieza stopped when he saw the two of them sitting next to each other on the bed. Maria was under the covers, while Zarbon on top of them. Frieza smirked.  
"Well... it looks like you have seen him. Quite a lot of him."  
"Lord Frieza!!" Zarbon leapt up onto his feet. His face was red. "This - this isn't what you think!!"  
"How do you know that?" Frieza asked. "What do you think I think?" he smirked. It was so much fun to torture Zarbon like this. Zarbon, however, wasn't laughing. He'd never felt so embarrassed. And having to answer Frieza's question was even more embarrassing.  
"Well... I thought you - I mean we - I mean... I thought you thought we were - I mean, er..."   
"We weren't having sex." Maria said calmly. Zarbon felt like fainting. She didn't even hold back! Didn't that women ever get embarrassed?!  
"What exactly were you doing?" Frieza asked.

This embarrassed Zarbon, too. What was he going to say?   
_"No, Lord Frieza, we weren't having sex. I just came in here because I thought you and her might be."_ yeah, sure. Like he'd say that! "Well?" Frieza looked at Zarbon. Zarbon swallowed, and began to answer.  
"Er... well... I heard voices coming from her room and wondered what was going on. I thought it best to come in case -"  
"Somebody was taking her away from you?" Frieza smirked.  
"Wha - Frieza!" Maria reddened, insulted and slightly embarrassed by this remark.  
"It wasn't Maria I was angry about..." Zarbon thought to himself.  
"Hm hm." Frieza chuckled. "Anyway, I don't have time for this. If anything was going on, I'm sure you two would be more careful with your timing, right?" in other words, he didn't care what they were doing as long as they didn't let him know. Frieza looked at Zarbon. "Come on. I need you and Dodoria to come to that meeting with me. You'll have to miss breakfast." he said, and shifted his eyes to indicate Maria. "Well, the kind that doesn't move, anyway."  
"Frieza!!" both Maria and Zarbon reddened at the comment. Frieza laughed, and left the room.  
"I never thought he could say such embarrassing things!" Maria exclaimed when the changeling had gone. She looked at Zarbon. "Is he like that all the time?"  
"It's in his personality to make snide jokes," Zarbon told her. "But, he doesn't usually get the chance to."  
"Not often that he finds his right-hand-man in bed with the slaves' boss, then?" Maria smirked.  
"Don't you start." Zarbon mumbled. "Oh, that's right!" he looked at her. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Remind me when I get back, alright?"  
"Okay. What?" Maria asked.  
"I'll tell you later." Zarbon said, and exited the room.

Maria watched him leave, and thought about what Frieza had been saying.   
"Hmm..." she smirked. "Me and Zarbon... not a bad idea." she lay back down with her hands behind her head, liking the thought.

*later*

Maria was sitting in the dining room, a little bored. There was nowhere to go on this ship. She'd already sold everything she could to those that were interested. Not many of them were, and the ones that were had only bought a few things. She still had a lot of stock.  
_"Maria,"_ Maria turned her head when she heard someone saying her name. Zarbon was standing in the doorway.  
"How was the meeting? Has Frieza bought this planet?" Maria asked.  
"Yes. The meeting went well." Zarbon nodded. "The king of this planet and his people will be leaving soon." he shook his head. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Oh yeah. You said you wanted a word this morning." Maria remembered. Zarbon approached the table, and sat down opposite her.  
"That's right." he said. "Lord Frieza has noticed that you're being rather friendly with the slaves -"  
"Hey, they're not a bad lot, y'know. Some of them are a right laugh. You should try talking to them." Maria interrupted. "They're alright."  
"Maybe," Zarbon didn't appreciate being cut off like that. "But they're still slaves. Either stop giving them breaks and money worth more than they are, or you're going to be fired."  
"What?!" Maria's jaw dropped.  
"You heard me." Zarbon replied firmly.  
"But why?!" Maria demanded.  
"Lord Frieza doesn't appreciate you treating them like this, and nor do I. But it's his ship so you follow his rules. Understand?" Zarbon said.

Maria folded her arms and gave an annoyed sigh.  
"Fine." she mumbled.  
"Good." Zarbon smiled.  
"But I don't see what's wrong with them." Maria admitted.  
"They're lower than us - and the saiyans especially don't deserve what you're giving them." Zarbon told her. Maria looked at him.  
"What's the big problem with the saiyans? Some of the guys are kinda cute - and they have good personalities."  
"You may think that but I don't - and Frieza certainly doesn't." Zarbon answered back.   
Maria looked at him.  
"Is there something going on with Frieza and the saiyans?" she asked. "Well... I'm sure you've heard of Planet Vegeta, right?" Zarbon began.  
"Heard of it; been to it; banned from it." Maria replied proudly. Zarbon stared at her in disbelief.  
"Banned?!" he repeated.  
"Yep." Maria nodded. "One of those saiyans accused me of stealing food. Of course, I pleaded not guilty, but they didn't believe me."  
"You mean you were wrongly accused?" Zarbon gasped.  
"No..." Maria replied. "I pleaded not guilty, but I was still guilty."  
"Maria..." Zarbon sighed. 

He shook his head.   
"Anyway, you've heard of King Vegeta, right?"  
"'Course." Maria replied.  
"Well... let's just say that right now Frieza and King Vegeta aren't the best of friends..." Zarbon said.  
"What's going on?" Maria asked.  
"I can't tell you that. It's strictly between Frieza, King Vegeta and myself." Zarbon told her. "Until Lord Frieza says otherwise."  
"Okay. I guess that's fair enough." Maria agreed.

Zarbon began to wonder about that dream again. If her past was THAT disturbing, he and Frieza needed to know about it. She could be dangerous. Perhaps she was on the run from someone? Was that why she was a traveller? Well... she wouldn't tell him here. Maybe if they were more alone? Where nobody could hear? Zarbon swallowed. He'd have to ask her to come outside with him... and she'd definitely take it the wrong way. Still... it was his duty to find out what she was hiding.  
"Maria..." he began, and stood up. Maria looked at him.  
"What?" she asked.  
"... Would you... er... I mean...." Zarbon looked at the ground. Man, this was embarrassing! "Um... would you come outside with me later? For a while?"  
Maria looked at Zarbon in surprise. She smiled.  
"Zarbon...? I never thought you'd ever ask me that."   
"Yeah... well..." Zarbon felt like hanging himself. She'd taken it the wrong way! He knew she'd do that!  
"Of course." Maria replied, chuffed that Zarbon had asked her out. He didn't even seem to like her. She wondered what had brought this on. Maybe it was what had happened this morning...? Perhaps that had made him think? Anyway, it didn't matter now.   
"What time?"  
"Er..." what time was best? Maybe if he let her decide, she'd pick her favourite time. Then she could tell him everything.   
"You decide." he said.  
"Um... okay..." Maria thought for a moment. "How about... twelve?  
That's about seven on our clock, right?"  
"Alright. I'll pick you up later." Zarbon agreed.  
"Cool." Maria smiled.

*at twelve*

Zarbon picked Maria up, and led her outside the ship. They both looked around. Zarbon remembered where he'd seen a clearing on the way to that meeting this morning. He looked at her.  
"You can fly, right?"  
"Um... a little. I prefer to go on my feet." Maria admitted. "But I can fly if I need to."  
"Good. Follow me." Zarbon ordered. He took off, flying quickly. Maria followed at a slower pace. She growled. Zarbon wasn't slowing down for her. He really needed to work on his manners!

They ended up a little away from the ship. Zarbon landed, and stood there as he waited for Maria. She came along half a minute later. Maria frowned at him.  
"You flew too fast!" she scolded.   
"You should learn to fly faster, then." Zarbon answered back. Maria shook her head. He was impossible!

She looked around where they had landed. It was on a dry, sandy cliff. There wasn't any grass around here. But then again, this planet didn't have much grass. It was mostly just stone. Maria looked over the cliff edge. They were pretty high up. What was that below? A river? Yes. It was late. The sky was dark and the planet's two moon had already appeared. They made the river glow. It looked kinda cool. She looked ahead of them. It was nothing but desert. Sandy ground and mountains in the distance. The river went on for as long as she could see. Zarbon sat down, his legs hanging over the cliff edge. Maria did the same.  
"I can't believe you wanted me to come here with you." she admitted, and looked at him. "What made you do it?"  
"Well..." what was Zarbon meant to say? If he gave her the real reason there was no way she'd tell him anything. Oh man... he'd have to... "I er..." Zarbon felt his face burn up. The things he did for work! "I... thought it would be nice for just the two of us to come here..."

Maria looked at him, and smiled.   
"Zarbon... I never thought you liked me that much. This is really surprising."  
"Yeah..." Zarbon mumbled. He looked down at the river that flowed below them. How was he gonna start talking to her? What would he say? Maybe if he just acted interested in her she'd talk...  
"What's your birthday?" he asked.  
"You really wanna know?" Maria looked at him. Zarbon nodded.   
"May 10th." Maria told him. "I'm a Taurus."  
"Do you have any family?" maybe that would make her say something.  
".... No." Maria replied, looking downwards. She watched the river flow as a few memories tried to enter her mind. She wouldn't let them.  
"Not even a brother or a sister?" Zarbon asked. Maria shook her head.  
"What about your parents?"  
"They... aren't around anymore." Maria mumbled.   
"What happened?" Zarbon urged her to tell him. Maria looked at him.  
"Do you really want to know? Or are you just obeying Frieza's orders?" she demanded.  
"Well..." Zarbon was about to think that he was just obeying orders, when a new possibility entered his mind. Was he actually interested? He felt like he wanted to know what had happened to her. Not just because of his orders.... he actually wanted to know.  
Zarbon was choked. He'd never given a damn about anyone but himself. Well... apart from Frieza. But this girl was nothing like he or Frieza. She was a street rat. A thief. A peasant. So... why was he interested in her?

Zarbon decided to think of this later, though. This was his chance to get a background check on her. He had to take it. Zarbon nodded.  
".... Yes. I really want to know what happened." he told her. Maria became uneasy. She looked down again, not being able to look him in the eye as she spoke. She'd never told this to anyone before. No other guy had heard this story, and neither had her best girlfriends. Of course, there hadn't been many. She'd never stayed on a planet long enough to become good friends with someone. Maria didn't even know why she was telling Zarbon this. There had been loads of guys had she'd know just as long as she'd know Zarbon. Some of them, longer. But she hadn't even considered telling them. Maybe it was because... Zarbon was so different to them. They'd just been interested in taking her out. Zarbon, he'd never wanted her for that one purpose. He'd never even wanted her. It may have seemed weird, but that fact made Maria think that she could trust him. She didn't know why. Maybe it wasn't just that fact alone...  
"Well?" Zarbon became impatient. 

Maria swallowed, and began to tell him everything she remembered.  
"Okay, you know I was born on Zacrimania, right?"  
"I know." Zarbon replied. Maria nodded.  
"Well.. I never knew my father. He died before I was born. But... I had a stepfather. My mother remarried when I was a baby." she smiled. "I always called my stepfather "dad". He was like a dad to me. He was nice to my mother and myself. So nice... he always put us first. And he always had the answers. He got us through any trouble that came to us. He was so... so good to us." her throat tightened as memories began to come back - the bad memories. "But then... he changed..."  
"Changed?" Zarbon looked at her. Maria nodded.  
"He started going out a lot and coming back early in the morning. I was just a kid at the time so most night I never saw him. My mother started to get angry... They... they began to row." she shook her head. "Sometimes, when I couldn't sleep or if he'd come home when I'd only just gone to bed... I heard them shouting. Swearing at each other." a tear rolled down Maria's cheek. "He said... he'd kill her if she didn't shut up. I remember hearing him hit her. And I saw her black eye in the morning. She said she'd just fallen over. But I'd.... I'd heard her crying..."   
"She put up with it?" Zarbon seemed amazed that Maria's mother hadn't left her husband.  
"For a while... she thought he'd get better. She thought it'd go back to the way it was before. And... she knew how much I'd loved him. We'd both loved him."

More tears escaped Maria's eyes. She couldn't fight them. If she tried, she wouldn't be able to continue talking.  
"... He changed back. He started to love us again. So my mother stayed with him. But he said he didn't want to stay on Zacrimania. He said it just brought bad memories. We moved to another planet."  
"That's why you don't know much about Zacrimania. You were a child when you moved?" Zarbon asked.  
"I must've been about four or five." Maria told him. "Anyway... he was fine until I was about seventeen. Then... he started to get angry all over again. Mother divorced him eventually. She'd had enough. She... didn't want to go though the beatings again... she thought I might be old enough to remember it that time," Maria shook her head. "But I was old enough the first time. I've always remembered." she said. "But when she divorced him, she didn't have a good job. She hadn't done well at school. She'd tried, but failed. So... we needed more money. My father had brought most of the money home. My mother was just a waitress. He'd owned a few restaurants."  
"She got married again?" Zarbon assumed. He was also amazed at how interested he was. Why? Why was he so interested in her?  
"No," Maria shook her head. "I was still at school, but I quit to get a job."  
"Couldn't you just stay at school and get a part time job?" Zarbon shrugged.  
"Nobody would employ me part time. On that planet - Abec - there were a lot of jobs but too few people. You couldn't just work part time. You had to be available at all hours if you wanted a good job."

She paused. Those memories were coming closer. She couldn't stand them. Those horrible memories… Couldn't she stop there?  
"What happened next?" Zarbon asked.  
"..... Bad things." Maria replied, trying to drive the memories away. If she told him, she'd see it again. "Please..." she whispered. "Must you know...?"   
"Yes." Zarbon replied. He noticed how stressed she looked. "Take your time, then."  
"....... I met someone at my new job..." Maria began. "Tock - my first boyfriend. He was... he was really nice. He even helped my mother around the house. She loved him. She was really happy that I'd met someone so nice. He was mature, responsible. Sophisticated. I was so pleased."  
"So? What's bad?" Zarbon urged.  
".... We were fine. I was going out with him for about a month. Then... some close friends of my mother's had said he'd seen Tock hanging out with my stepfather. My mother spoke to me about it, and I talked to Tock. He that he'd been nowhere near my father.... I believed him..." Maria shook her head. "I was so stupid to believe him. I saw it with my own eyes eventually. I... heard my father telling him things. He told Tock that... I would cheat on him. I would never do that! And he said that my mother had been having an affair when they were married! He told Tock that I was seeing someone else..."  
"Why would he do that?" Zarbon thought aloud.

Maria shook her head.  
"He was angry when mother told him she wanted a divorce. I suppose it was revenge." she pulled her knees in, and rested her head on them. Closer... she'd have to tell him soon. And then she'd see it.   
"He told Tock so many lies. Bad things. He got Tock on his side, and then..." she began to cry. "They killed her! They killed my mother!" her sobs became louder as the memory came.  
"Maria?!" Zarbon gasped, seeing the state she was in.  
"I was there! They broke through the kitchen window downstairs, and went upstairs to our bedrooms. My mother and I were asleep. Dad went into her room while Tock came into mine." they dragged us out of bed. Pushed us downstairs... onto the living room floor." her breathing and words were fast as she saw them standing over her. "Tock went into the kitchen. My mother tried to stand up, but dad knocked her back down. She shouted at him, he slapped her." tears were racing out of her eyes, a mixture of the sadness that she'd lost her mother, and the horror of her murder.  
"Tock came back with tape and a knife. They tied mom's hands and feet up. She tried to escape, but dad kept beating her." Maria said. "Then, they tried to do the same to me. I fought them, but they got me. They tied me up. Tock punched me. They didn't gag us because... dad said he wanted to hear us scream."  
"Scream at what? What did they do?" Zarbon couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"They started on my mother first. Dad beat her. Cut her with the knife. She screamed real loud, so he told her to shut up and hit her. And when she tried being silent to make him stop, he just told her to scream and hit her for being quiet. Tock forced me to watch. He held my face so that I could see her. I began shouting at dad, then he told Tock to help him. Tock... refused. He said he'd just stay and hold me in place, but dad threatened him with the knife." her firsts clenched. She hated them! Hated them!  
"Tock started to beat her too. I was screaming at them. Begging them to stop. I asked Tock if he... I said "don't you love me?" and... he just said that he loved me as much as I loved "the other guy". He wouldn't believe that there was no - one else. Then, dad started to rape mom. She screamed, and I started swearing at him. Telling him to stop. She was already bleeding from where he'd cut her. Tock just stood there. Dad asked if he wanted to rape her too. Tock didn't want to, so dad just started beating her again. He... he picked up the knife... and killed her!"

Maria stopped talking. She just sat and cried.   
"..... Maria... that's horrible..." Zarbon mumbled. Maria nodded.   
"What about you?" Zarbon asked. "You escaped?"  
"... Dad laughed when mom was dead. He was pleased, and he was amused when he saw me crying. He loved every second of our pain. Our screams. Then... they started to come towards me. I told them to get away. Swore at them for killing her, swore at them to try to get them to leave me alone. It just made them angrier. Dad raped me, too."  
"His stepdaughter?!" Zarbon was disgusted. "He's sick!!"  
"He asked Tock if he wanted to rape me. Tock didn't want to. Dad started mocking him and calling him weak because he wouldn't even rape his girlfriend. Tock punched me a couple of times. Then dad picked up the knife. He didn't beat me half as much as he'd beaten my mother. He didn't hate me that much. He was going to kill me. But then Tock asked why he'd bother. He said that I'd seen enough. He said that seeing my mother being killed was enough punishment. I... I know he was acting like he didn't think I was worth the trouble, but think he was just trying to save my life. He... still cared a little, I think. So... dad agreed. He said that I had to leave the planet immediately. And that if he ever saw me again... he'd kill me." Maria cried. So much pain. She couldn't stand seeing that scene again. Why... why did Zarbon have to know? 

Zarbon watched her cry. That was so horrible what had happened to her.v He wanted to do something anything to stop her crying. Why? Why did he want her to stop crying? Zarbon frowned in confusion. What...?  
He'd decide later. Perhaps he could figure it out then. Zarbon clenched his fist, and released it. He put his hand on her shoulder. Maria was surprised at this. She raised her head to look at him. Zarbon saw tears still coming from her eyes. But, they seemed to be slowing down. Perhaps she was comforted by his gesture. Maria stared into his eyes. He gazed back into hers. They were glistening with the tears that had washed them. Maria sniffed. What was Zarbon doing? Was he trying to say something?

Zarbon pulled his legs up, onto the cliff. He sat there, looking at her. What did he want to do? All he felt like doing was getting rid of her tears. Did he honestly want that? He took his hand off her shoulder, and placed it on her cheek. Maria looked at it. Why...? Why was he doing this? She gazed up at him, and blinked away a few tears. She looked at his handsome face. He was just staring at her, almost expressionless. But... he had an expression. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was something she'd never really seen before. And... she felt something she'd never felt before. Who... was he?  
"Zarbon...?" she whispered.   
Zarbon brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes, and only looked into them for a few overwhelming seconds before he felt himself lean forwards. His lips touched hers before he even knew what was happening. His emotions grew strong. So strong they just took over. He wrapped his arms around her. She did the same. Blinded by their feelings, neither of them even thought about what they were doing. They only half knew. And they didn't at all care. 

Zarbon fell on top of her. He didn't even seem to notice. He just continued kissing her, taking away her pain and turning it into something much greater. Maria ran her fingers through his soft hair. She brushed a few strands away from his eyes like he had done to her. She opened her eyes for a few seconds just as he did. They gazed into each other's souls, and drowned in their emotions again - each other's emotions.

Zarbon felt his hand move up her thigh. He knew where this was going. He didn't even know if he truly wanted it. He just let himself go. Let his emotions do the rest. Not caring where it would lead.   
Maria felt his hand. She didn't care either. She wanted him. She'd never felt this way before. Never. He was the first to bring out this emotion. She couldn't let this moment pass without letting this emotion have it. So she let him.

I'm here,  
So please explain,  
Why you're openin' up a healin' wound again.  
I'm a little more careful,  
Perhaps it shows,  
But if I lose the highs, at least I'm spared the lows. 

Now I tremble in your arms,   
What could be the harm,  
To feel my spirit calm,   
So I say, 

~~~~

Zarbon stared up at the sky. The two moons pleaded for him to stay. The stars begged him. And his feeling wanted to give into the sky's demands. But he knew he couldn't. They both knew they'd have to go back some time, before Frieza came looking for them himself. Maria kissed him softly. Why did they have to go? She felt like staying. It felt so much like the world was frozen. Like this moment would never pass. But they both knew it would. It didn't feel like it would, but it would. Maria closed her eyes. Just a few more minutes - or even a few more seconds, anything! She didn't mind as long as she could stay safe in his arms for a little longer. Zarbon pulled her closer to him. Maria smiled, and whispered:  
"Who are you?"  
"Whoever you want me to be." Zarbon replied.  
"My hero.... Zarbon..." Maria said softly. Zarbon didn't reply. He just lay there for a few minutes more, and then he sighed.  
".... Is it close to morning?" he asked.  
"I don't know..." Maria told him. "Frieza will be wondering where we are, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"We'd better head back, right?" Maria asked.  
"Sorry..." Zarbon said. Maria nodded.   
"..... Okay. Then we'd better go..."  
"We have to..." Zarbon told her. He shifted. Maria sat up. She kissed him, and picked up her clothes.

_I think I'd better leave right now,  
Before I fall any deeper,  
I think I'd better leave right now,  
Feelin' weaker and weaker,  
Somebody better show me how,  
Before I fall any deeper,  
I think I'd better leave right now._

They got dressed quickly, and kissed again. Zarbon almost let his emotions take over again, when he forced himself to stop.   
"We need... we need to go." he said.  
"I know..." Maria replied. They got up, and began to re - plait their hair as they headed back for the ship. 


	4. Dreams really do have an Effect on You

Frieza smirked at Zarbon. They were sitting opposite each other in what could be called a canteen. Frieza always sat with his left and right-hand-men. The Ginyu Force had their own table, and the rest of the room was reserved for anyone else that might be on the ship. Maria sat chatting with a few "upper slaves". Basically, these were people that actually got paid for working - which wasn't many. The "lower slaves" - who were mostly saiyans, and a few members of other random races, that nobody gave a toss about, took up most of the canteen. They were the first to leave, however, as they weren't given as much food as everybody else.   
"Dodoria," Frieza began. "Go and sit with the Ginyu Force."  
"Wha?" Dodoria looked at him. "Why?"  
"Just do it." Frieza ordered. Dodoria knew better than to disobey orders. He stood up, and took his tray other to Ginyu's table. Zarbon, realising Frieza had left the two of them alone, swallowed. He dreaded what Frieza would say. Frieza hadn't wanted Dodoria around. Was it about Maria? Zarbon and Maria? But how did he find out?  
"Zarbon..." Frieza began. Zarbon felt his face burn up. He looked at Frieza innocently, as if he didn't know what the changeling was about to say.  
"Yes, Lord Frieza?" he asked.  
"You and that girl got back pretty late last night, don't you think?"

Maria looked across the room, and saw them talking. Oh no... Would he find out? No, Zarbon wouldn't tell him about them. But... would he tell Frieza about her past? Maria prayed for him not to.   
_"Please... don't..."_  
Frieza looked at Zarbon.  
"Why were you out so late?"  
"Er..." Zarbon thought quickly. What was he meant to say?! He looked at Frieza.   
"Well... I took her to a far away spot. We... were out pretty late because of the long journey there and back...." good... keep going...  
"Mm?" Frieza was buying it.  
"And.... we... talked... for a while." Zarbon said. He glanced across the room at Maria. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want him to say anything about her past. Dammit... what was he meant to do? He couldn't lie to Frieza. No way! But... how did he feel about Maria? Last night... why had he done that? Did he... love her?  
"About what?" Frieza interrupted his thoughts.  
"We..." Zarbon had to decide fast. "We, er... I tried to get her to tell me about her past..."  
"Ah, good." Frieza smiled. "Did she?"  
"Er..." Zarbon couldn't think fast enough. His mind played with the two answers. Which one? Quick!!

"No." he said, only half-realising which answer he'd chosen.  
"Pity." Frieza sighed. He looked at Zarbon. "She didn't tell you anything at all?"  
"She said that her parents died when she was young and she started doing odd jobs on different planets. That's about it, really." Zarbon shrugged. He felt like shit. Lying to Frieza. He was meant to be Frieza's most loyal worker! Why was he doing this?  
"Why did they die? Anything interesting?" Frieza questioned.  
"Um..." how was he meant to answer that?  
"The flu. Maria was the only one in her family who didn't catch it. It killed her parents." Zarbon told him. Oh man... this was horrible!  
"So you think I can trust her?" Frieza asked.  
"Well..." Zarbon began. He just about managed to hide a smirk. "She seemed alright from where I was standing." he couldn't resist saying that!  
"Alright... I suppose I can trust her, then. She hasn't caused any problems so far - oh, but you had a word with her about the slaves, right?" Frieza checked. Zarbon nodded.  
"She'll stop." he promised.  
"Good."

*later*

Maria saw Zarbon walking down the corridor in front of her. She ran over to him.   
"Zarbon!"  
"Hm?" Zarbon turned around. He looked at her. "What?"   
"You didn't tell him, did you? About last night? Or what I said?" Maria asked.  
"Of course I didn't tell him about us!" Zarbon rolled his eyes.  
"But... my past...?"  
"No." Zarbon said. Maria breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Phew. Thanks." she smiled, and then looked at him with an expression of confusion on her face. "Why? I thought you adored Frieza?"  
"..... I do..." Zarbon mumbled. "I feel so bad about lying to him. I've never done that before, you know. Ever!"

"So... why'd you do it?" Maria asked. Zarbon paused. Why? Why HAD he done it? And why had he done that with her last night? What was wrong with him?!  
"I don't know." he admitted. "Why would I do that?"  
"Maybe..." Maria began. "Maybe you feel the same way about me as I do about you..."  
"Wha?!" Zarbon gasped. "No way! But Lord Frieza!!"  
"Huh?" Maria looked at him, and smirked. "Hmm... so you DO like him."  
"Don't." Zarbon mumbled, reddening.  
"Wow... turning a loyal gay guy straight! I didn't even think Maria the Mighty could do that." Maria smirked.  
"I'm not straight!" Zarbon protested. He realized what he'd said instantly, and changed his words.  
"I mean I'm not gay!! But I don't like you.... like that!"  
"So... what happened last night?" Maria asked. "Was I just a experiment, or something?"  
"No..." Zarbon began to question himself more. Why had he done that? Why?!  
"What, then?" Maria folded her hand on her hip and looked at him. 

"I... just did it..." Zarbon replied. "I don't know why. I don't know what I was thinking or what I thought would happen afterwards." he admitted. "I just saw you crying.... and..." he couldn't believe what he was saying. He'd cared about her. He'd actually given a damn about someone else. And not just anyone - Maria! The person he'd least expect himself to care about. What was she? She was just a street rat.  
No... that was a little harsh. She hadn't asked to be a street rat. She'd had no choice. "Zarbon..." Maria stepped closer, and looked up at him. "You wanted to comfort me? Is that it? Did you want to get rid of my pain?"  
"....." Zarbon looked away. "I don't know why..."  
"Really?" Maria asked. "Or do you just not want to admit it?"  
"Admit what?" Zarbon demanded.  
"That... it wasn't just a one night stand..." Maria replied.  
".... I don't know, okay?" Zarbon growled. "Quit pestering me, and maybe I'll figure it out. Alright?"  
".... Okay." Maria was slightly surprised at herself, too. She never thought she'd end up feeling that way about him. But she knew she did.

She was surprised that she could ever really feel this way about anyone again. Tock was the only one that had made her feel like this, and look what he'd done. But... Zarbon was different. Yeah, yeah, Tock had seemed so sweet and innocent, but Zarbon was definitely not going to go crazy. She kinda wanted to tell Zarbon, but... it was best to leave it. For now, anyway.  
"See ya." she said briefly.  
"Yeah." Zarbon mumbled. Maria walked away. Zarbon sighed, and headed for his bedroom.

He entered it, and lay down on his bed.  
"Dammit..." he muttered. None of this made sense. He thought about Frieza. His feelings for Frieza hadn't changed. Well, Zarbon didn't think they had, anyway. But Maria... he certainly cared about her. Why? Frieza had been the only one... what did Maria have that Frieza didn't?   
He couldn't.... he couldn't love Maria. How was he meant to know, anyway? What was love? Caring about someone? Was that all?  
Well... last night had happened because he'd cared about Maria. You're meant to do that when you love someone, right?   
So... did he love her? Zarbon closed his eyes. Maybe he'd be able to think better after a nap. 

~~~~~

Zarbon looked down into Maria's eyes. She stared up at him, into him. Zarbon only just knew his surroundings. It was sunset, and they were on high land, either a mountain or a cliff. That's all he knew. Everything around them didn't seem to matter. Nothing seemed to. It was like the whole word was frozen. Like they were the only ones time cared to look at. And they had all the time in the world. The world was theirs. And Maria... she was his. As he gazed at her, Zarbon didn't know when she had become his, but now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go.   
He felt a little numb. He wanted to move, to talk... but he couldn't. She was so beautiful, he couldn't say how beautiful with words. All he could do was drown in her golden eyes. 

Maria continued to gaze into his. She raised her hand, and gently placed it on the side of his face. Zarbon just stared at her, and let her pull his lips to hers. Zarbon closed his eyes as he kissed her. His arms wrapped themselves around Maria, not letting her go. She put her arms around his neck, not wanting him to leave her.   
Zarbon kissed her harder, his tongue brushing against hers. He pulled her closer to him. Maria did the same. She ran her hands though his hair. 

Finally, Zarbon pulled his lips away from hers, and gazed into her eyes again. Maria up looked at him. Zarbon was frozen again. She was so beautiful...   
He knew she'd go away now... they both had somewhere to go. He'd have to leave her for a while. No! He didn't want that! He wanted to be with her all the time. He felt like he could never leave her. He just couldn't! He wanted to be with her all the time... he wanted her to be his. Her sweet lips, he wanted to be the only one to feel them. Those golden eyes, he wanted to be the only one to watch them sparkle. And that purple diamond on her head, he wanted to be the only one to see it.   
Zarbon opened his mouth. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. The words just wouldn't come out. He wanted more than anything to say them, though. So... he forced himself to. He forced the words out. He gazed at her, and began.  
"Maria..."  
"Yes..?" she replied in a soft voice. Zarbon swallowed.  
"Maria... I -" his eyes widened. Maria stood, frowning in confusion.  
"What?" she asked innocently. Zarbon gasped, and stepped back.  
"Maria!" he watched in horror as she began to fade. Maria just stood, looking at him with that same puzzled expression on her face.   
"Wait!!" Zarbon cried out. He tried to grab her hand frantically, but his went straight through her.  
"No!!"  
"Zarbon...?" Maria's voice became fainter, and it echoed as she faded. "What are you trying to say?"

Zarbon leapt forward, and tried to grab her. But it was too late. She'd faded completely, and he hit the ground hard. 

~~~~~

"No!! MARIA!!" Zarbon leapt up. Pain ran through him from when he'd landed. Zarbon looked around frantically, and frowned in confusion.  
"Wha..?" he wasn't on the cliff anymore. He was in his bedroom. Zarbon noticed his bed, and that he was standing close to it. A dream. He'd dreamt all that. And he was hurting because he'd fallen off his bed. Zarbon didn't care, though. He only gave himself a few second to work that out before he bolted out of the room. 

He raced down the corridor, passing a few people on the way that stared after him in surprise as if he'd gone crazy. He didn't care about them, either. He just picked up speed, and ran straight past Maria's bedroom; turned around; went back; and burst through the door.

Maria was sitting down, looking into the mirror as she brushed her hair. She stared at him, incredibly surprised by his sudden entrance. "Hi. Can I help you?" she asked, looking at him in a funny way. Zarbon knew she thought he'd gone mad, but then again, so did he. He'd have to be mad to say what he was about to say.  
Zarbon walked over to her, and got down on one knee. Maria seemed even more surprised when he took her hands in his. She looked at him in confusion.  
"Zarbon, wha -"  
"Maria," Zarbon interrupted. "I love you. Will you marry me?"  
Maria's jaw dropped.  
"Wh - what?!"  
"I don't know what the hell you did to me, but now I can't stop thinking about you. Not just since last night, I've had you on my mind ever since you came here. I even dreamt about you just now. I want you to be my bride. Say yes." Zarbon replied, and added "Please, say yes."  
"You're using manners?!" Maria stared at him in disbelief. "Zarbon -"  
"I love you." Zarbon knew he sounded desperate, but with every second he felt more desperate. She couldn't say no. She just couldn't!!  
"Zarbon..." Maria couldn't believe her ears. She'd never thought it would come to this. But... did she really not want it anyway? She loved him, didn't she? Yes. She knew she did. Maria swallowed nervously, and smiled at him.  
"Yes." she nodded. "Yes, since you asked me so kindly, I'll marry you."

Zarbon's face lit up. He stood up, pulling her up with him, and kissed her. Maria blushed. She looked at him.   
"Do you really want this? You've not gone crazy for a few minutes, have you?" she asked, just to make sure he wasn't going to ditch her. Zarbon shook his head.  
"Maria... only one person has made me feel like this, and I knew what I was feeling. At least, I think I did. And now, I think I know what I'm feeling now..."  
"That other person..." Maria began. "Was it Frieza?"  
"Shut up about him!!" Zarbon went bright red. Maria giggled.   
"It was. I turned a loyal gay guy straight!"  
"No, I -" Zarbon felt his cheeks burning. Of all the people to marry, he had to pick her! Man, she was annoying!!  
"Well..." Maria decided to talk him out of his misery. "I guess it doesn't matter, anyway."  
"Exactly." Zarbon agreed. Phew!   
"Hey..." Maria smirked. "Now that we're engaged... and there's just the two of us... you know what we're meant to do, right?"  
"But Maria!" Zarbon gasped. "What if someone finds out? We're supposed to be working! Not... well... doing that..."  
"If Frieza thinks you're such a good worker, he won't mind if you take some time off to be with your fiancée." Maria replied.   
"Well..." Zarbon knew he shouldn't... but it wasn't like he'd done anything like this before. Frieza owed him a break, right? But still... it was disobeying Frieza.... Ah, what the hell! He was engaged!

Zarbon looked at Maria and smirked.   
"Get on the bed."

~~~

Cabbi wondered where Maria was. He was a saiyan slave, and often saw her around. But he hadn't seen her much today... maybe she was sick or something.  
He came across her bedroom. Should he check on her? Yeah, just to make sure she was okay. After all, she wasn't that bad. She was kinda fun, actually. All the slaves thought so. Too bad Frieza had started pestering her to become stricter. They were all having a bit of a laugh before. Sitting around talking, joking or just messing about, and only pretending look busy when Frieza, Zarbon or a member of the Ginyu Force came by. And even then it was hard to keep a straight face, because people were often joking about them.   
Cabbi was about to knock on Maria's door, when he heard noises coming from inside the room. Voices? Who was she talking to? Cabbi listened, and could just about make out what they were saying.

_"Hey... was I your first?"_   
Cabbi frowned in confusion. What exactly did that mean?!  
_"Shut up."  
"I was!"  
"I thought I said shut up. Does it really matter?"  
"Not really..." _ this was followed by laughter. Cabbi recognized that voice. What was Maria laughing at - or who?  
_"Quit laughing!!" _a male growled. Wait...  
"Isn't that...?" Cabbi mumbled. He listened harder.  
_"Okay, okay. Sorry." _Maria replied.   
_"What's so funny about it anyway? So I'm not a prostitute, big deal." _that voice... Cabbi smirked. He knew who that was! _"What, and I AM a prostitute?!" _Maria sounded offended.  
_"Well what's wrong with it?!"_ what was definitely Zarbon's voice demanded.  
_"Nothing, really. I'm just surprised that someone as handsome as you couldn't pick any woman you wanted..." _

Cabbi bit his bottom lip. Zarbon?! Well maybe he could pick any man he wanted...   
Wait, why was he in there with Maria? He was funny, wasn't he? Maybe he was bi... Cabbi couldn't resist laughing at this point. He clasped his hands over his mouth in case they heard him.  
_"Hey... did you hear something outside?" _damn, too late. Cabbi pressed his back up against the wall.   
_"You heard it too?"_ Maria asked. _"I'll go look. Stay here, don't let anyone see you."_  
"Well, duh!" Zarbon sounded pretty sarcastic.

Cabbi heard the door open, and held his breath. Maria stood in the doorway. She moved her head to the right, and saw nothing. Then, she moved it to the left.  
"Cabs!" she gasped when she saw him.  
"Dammit." Cabbi mumbled. He looked at her. She was wearing a light purple dressing gown. Cabbi smirked.  
"Got changed, hm?"  
"Oh, um, yes." Maria reddened a little.   
"A bit early for dressing gowns, isn't it?" Cabbi asked.   
"I was about to have a bath. That's why I'm just wearing this for now." Maria told him.  
"A bath with Zarbon?" Cabbi burst out laughing. Maria's eyes widened. "Cabbi!! Were you listening in on our conversation?!" she demanded.  
"Okay, I'm sorry!" Cabbi replied. "I just came to check on you because I haven't seen you around much and I know I shouldn't have but I listened in on you guys but YOU AND ZARBON WERE DOING IT!!" he burst out laughing again.  
"Cabs -!" Maria looked around. "Get inside!" she pushed him into her room and went in after him, closing the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and looked at him. Cabbi stood opposite with his arms folded, smirking at her.  
"Where is he?" he asked.  
"Listen, Cabs, I know it's Zarbon but it's not like we're just doing it." Maria began.   
"It's serious?" Cabbi unfolded his arms and stared at her. "But I thought he was gay?" "Well he isn't." Maria replied. "In fact, he is so not gay, and we are so serious that we are -"  
"- Not telling him!" Zarbon came running out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. Cabbi looked at him and smirked. Zarbon just quickly glared back, and turned his heads to look at Maria. "We're not telling him first!" he said stubbornly.  
"Why not?" Maria asked. "Cabbi can keep a secret, I promise! We're just lucky it wasn't Zia."  
"Who?" Zarbon looked at her.  
"Just a friend of mine." Maria told him. "And Cabbi's my friend, too. We can trust him to not tell anyone," she looked at the saiyan. "Right, Cabs?"

Cabbi moved his hand and zipped up his mouth.  
"Sure." he promised, and looked at them. "What's the big secret?"  
"Well -"  
"Are you sure we can trust him?" Zarbon asked.  
"Yes!" Maria growled. She smiled at Cabbi.  
"Zarbon and I are engaged!!"

Cabbi's saw dropped.  
"No way!"  
"Yes way!" Maria exclaimed. "But don't tell anyone, okay?"  
"Would I tell anyone?" Cabbi asked innocently. Maria smiled.  
"I knew I could trust you."  
"One question, though." Cabbi began.  
"What?" Zarbon sounded a little impatient. Cabbi looked at him.  
"Aren't you gay?"  
"No I'm not gay!" Zarbon's face turned red.  
"Just checkin' ^_^" Cabbi replied.  
"Make sure you don't tell anyone about our engagement." Zarbon ordered.  
"Sir, I won't!" Cabbi protested. "Just like Maria said, I can keep a secret."  
"Why aren't you calling her "Miss" or something?" Zarbon demanded. "You slaves are meant to treat everyone except yourselves with respect."  
"Zarbon, a title doesn't suit me." Maria replied. "Just "Maria" will do, being called "Miss" or something makes me feel like a tight-arsed boss."  
"You're meant to be a tight-arsed boss." Zarbon reminded her. Maria rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know."  
"So what am I meant to call you?" Cabbi asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.  
"Miss." Zarbon ordered.  
"Maria." Maria argued, she smiled at Cabbi. "Okay?"  
"Fine." Cabbi shrugged, and smirked at Zarbon. Heh heh... he'd been waiting so long to gloat at that tight git! Why was Maria even marrying him? She was worth so much more! Ah well, she must see something in him. The least Cabbi could do was be happy for her.

Zarbon frowned at Cabbi.  
"Okay, now get back to work. Do you know you're not meant to have a break yet?"  
"Do you know YOU'RE not meant to have a break yet?" Cabbi answered back. Maria laughed, and Cabbi smirked at her.  
"You cheeky -"  
"Wait, he was only joking!" Maria protested.   
"Nobody speaks to me like that! And a slave doesn't even have the right to speak to ANYONE like that!" Zarbon growled.   
"Sorry." Cabbi said innocently. "Anyway, see ya." he smirked at Zarbon. "I have to get back to work, sir." with that, he left the room.

Zarbon looked at Maria.  
"How can you be friends with someone like that?" he demanded. "They weren't like this before, you know! You'd better stop letting them think they can just walk all over us otherwise Frieza's going to get angry." he threatened.  
"They know who to talk to and who to suck up to, don't worry." Maria assured him. "Anyways, Cabs is alright. He's kinda cool."  
"He seems a little like you." Zarbon commented.  
"That's what I meant." Maria smirked. Zarbon rolled his eyes.  
"Come on. We have to get back to work."  
"When're we gonna tell Frieza?" Maria asked.  
"I'll tell him tomorrow." Zarbon promised.   
"Good. And once you've done that, I'll ask Cabbi to tell Zia and Mindi, and the whole ship'll have heard in about ten minutes." Maria replied.   
"Yeah, great." Zarbon mumbled. 


	5. Maria's Tail

Zarbon swallowed, and took a small step towards Frieza. Frieza looked at him.   
"Is it just me or do you seem a little tense?" he asked.  
"Er..." Zarbon looked at the ground. How would Frieza take the news?  
"Zarbon?" Frieza said. "What's the matter with you?"  
"I... have something to tell you..." Zarbon began.   
"Oh?" Frieza looked at him. "What?"  
"Er... Maria - I mean, I... - I mean... er..." Zarbon felt his face burning. "We're... sort of... well, I mean, we are..."  
"Yes...?" Frieza urged.  
"Erm..." Zarbon cleared his throat. "Engaged."  
"You... and Maria?" Frieza stared at him. Zarbon looked back nervously, and nodded.  
"Y - yes."  
"I thought you two liked each other, but I never thought you'd propose." Frieza admitted.  
"Well, we were kinda serious..." Zarbon admitted.  
"I know. I just didn't think you'd have the guts." Frieza smirked.  
"Er..." what was Zarbon meant to say to that?   
Frieza chuckled.  
"We'll throw a party for you two, okay?"  
"R - Really?" Zarbon was surprised Frieza had made such a suggestion. Frieza nodded.  
"Sure."  
"Thank you, sir." Zarbon nodded. "She'll be pleased to hear about it." "Good." Frieza smiled.

*a week later*

The room was full of several races. Every member of the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Maria and Zarbon, and all of Maria's close friends, who were a variety of races. There were a few saiyans, Zia's species, and a few other races. Cabbi was standing on a table with pint of beer in one hand, giving a speech. Zarbon was a little pleased, actually. He hadn't liked it when Cabbi had started, but the saiyan had turned out to be a pretty good speaker. He was quite funny, too. Maria was happy, anyway. She and Cabbi were close. Cabbi and Zia seemed to be Maria's best friends, actually.  
"But anyway," Cabbi started to bring his speech to a conclusion. "You don't wanna hear me all night,"  
"Never mind, Cabs, there's only five minutes left!" someone called from the crowd. That got some laughs. Cabbi smirked at whoever had said it, and carried on.  
"So I'd just like to wish years of happiness to Zarbon and Maria," Cabbi announced, and looked at Maria. "Come up here a minute, Maria."  
Maria smiled, and climbed up onto the table. She stood next to him, looking at the crowd. Cabbi put his arm around her shoulder. Zarbon became a little annoyed at this, but told himself to not make a fuss. Cabbi just carried on with his speech.  
"Now I think I speak for everyone when I say that Zarbon is the luckiest man in the word," he smiled at Maria, and looked back at his audience. "To marry a beautiful, lovable, dependant and downright amazing woman like Maria,"  
"Here, here!" Maria's friends or just people that knew her all cheered in agreement. Maria smiled at Cabbi, who raised his glass.  
"To the happy couple!"   
"To the happy couple!" the whole room raised their glasses.

Cabbi jumped off the table, and held out his hand to Maria. Not that she needed to, but Maria took it, and he helped her down. Zarbon approached them. Cabbi looked at him.  
"Heya!" he smiled.  
"Hey..." Zarbon began, looking at the ground. "Er... nice speech."  
"Wha?!" Cabbi was surprised that Zarbon had said that. "Uh - hey, thanks!"  
"I told you he wasn't bad." Maria smirked at Zarbon.  
"Yeah, I know..." Zarbon mumbled. He gave a small smile.  
"Guess you were right, eh?" 

~~~

Maria kissed him.  
"Just a few more days now..." she said.   
"Mmm." Zarbon uttered. He was tired. They were in bed now, but the party hadn't finished 'til late. How long was it until the wedding now...? Four days. It wasn't going to be anything fancy. Zarbon would've liked to have spent more money, but in that case most of it would've been his, and Maria didn't want him paying for their wedding. So they were going for a fairly cheap wedding, and each paying half.  
"Are you going to sleep?" Maria asked.  
"Mm hmm..." Zarbon nodded. Maria smiled, and closed her eyes.  
"Okay..." she cuddled up to him. Zarbon smiled a little, and drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Zarbon looked around. Where was he? Oh, right. That was it. It was that cliff he and Maria had... talked on... The sun was setting and the sky was a nice orangey red colour. Was this a dream? What was he doing here?  
"Hey, Zarbon!" Maria's voice called. Zarbon turned his head. He smiled when he saw Maria there. She looked so beautiful under the setting sun.   
"Maria..." Zarbon stood up. Maria ran over to him. Zarbon put his arms around her waist, and smiled into her eyes.   
"Why... I mean, what're we doing here?" he asked. Yes, there were better things to say, but he wanted to know.  
"I don't know." Maria replied. "But... we're both here, and neither of us know why, so there must be a really special reason..." she said.  
"What do you mean?" Zarbon looked at her.  
"Let's make a promise," Maria began.  
"A promise?"  
"If we meet here again unplanned while the sun is setting... we'll spend the rest of our lives together, alright?" Maria replied.  
"We're getting married, we're going to do that anyway." Zarbon reminded her.  
"I know..." Maria mumbled. "But you need to promise me anyway. If we meet again under these circumstances, we'll be together." she looked at him. "Promise me."  
"Yeah. Alright, if you really want..." Zarbon agreed. That was weird. Why did she want him to promise to do something he'd do anyway?

Maria's face lit up.  
"Thank you." she smiled. She kissed him. Zarbon decided to not worry about that promise, no big deal anyway, right? He kissed back. Maria put her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. Zarbon frowned as he felt something touch his leg. He moved his eyes down, and saw a green lizard - like tail. That was weird. He'd never noticed Maria with a tail before. What was happening?  
"What?" Maria asked, noticing the look on his face.  
"Nothing..." Zarbon mumbled. Maria followed his gaze, and looked at her tail.  
"What, it's been there ages. You've never noticed it before? I've always had it." she told him.  
"I didn't know..." Zarbon replied.  
"Does it matter?" Maria asked, gently turning his head around so that he was looking at her.  
"No. I guess not." Zarbon answered. He started to kiss her again, stroking her tail as he did so. Actually, he rather liked it. Why hadn't he noticed it before? That was so weird...

~~~

"Hey, wake up!" Maria shook him.  
"Huh?" Zarbon opened his eyes. He looked at her, still half - asleep. "We need to get up - you're already almost late. Better hurry up." Maria told him.  
"Wha?" Zarbon looked at the clock. Whoa! Was that the time?!  
"Crikey!" he gasped, and leapt out of bed. Maria laughed as she watched him run into the bathroom; come out again; and throw his clothes on.   
"Quit laughing!" Zarbon frowned as he brushed his hair.  
"Sorry..." Maria smirked. Zarbon began plaiting his hair. As he did so, he looked at Maria. Maria noticed this.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Hey..." Zarbon realized that she didn't have a tail. It was just in the dream? That was strange. Why did he dream that she had a tail? "What?" Maria demanded.  
"Nothing. Forget it." Zarbon shook his head. He kissed her on the cheek, and quickly left the room. Maria rolled her eyes, and also left. 


	6. Time to Think

Zarbon kissed her neck. Was this another dream? Oh, who cares? The two of them were on that same cliff again. Zarbon lay on top of Maria, kissing her. She kissed back. Zarbon couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. He loved everything about her. Her tail, he loved that. Zarbon ran his hand along her tail, and then up her thigh. He looked into her eyes for a second before they closed. Another thing he loved were her eyes. Those beautiful red - RED eyes? Were they that colour before?  
"What's wrong?" Maria asked. Funny. Her voice sounded different.   
"Zarbon?" Maria looked at him. Zarbon shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter." he said. He continued kissing her. His hand moved higher... wait, didn't she normally wear a skirt or something? Zarbon sat up, and looked at her. She was wearing armour. Armor? Since when did Maria wear armour? And black underwear? Did she even like black?  
"Zarbon, what's with you?" Maria asked. She too sat up.

Maria looked down at herself.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Do you... I mean... you've never worn that before." Zarbon said. Maria frowned, and pointed to her armour.  
"What, this?" she gave him a funny look. "But I always wear this. Are you okay?"  
"I've... never seen you wear that before." Zarbon told her. Maria leaned forward.   
"Is something wrong with you? Zarbon?" she asked softly. Zarbon noticed her skin colour. Pale pink. And on her arms and legs were dark pink scales. But she had green skin, didn't she?  
"Zarbon..." Maria took his hand. "You're freaking me out, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just... you seem different..." Zarbon said. "I'm sure you didn't look like that before."  
"Zarbon, I've always been like this." Maria replied.  
"... I guess you'd know..." Zarbon gave in. 

Maria kissed him. Zarbon smiled. Those soft velvet lips... nice colour, too. They were a beautiful shade of black. Zarbon wrapped his arms around her. Maria fell backwards, Zarbon, on top. Maria groaned, and wrapped her tail around him. Zarbon kissed her neck again, making her blush a little. He smirked.   
"What're you so shy about?" he asked. Maria didn't reply. Zarbon continued kissing him. _Him?_ What? Maria was a girl. Zarbon frowned. That was strange.   
"Huh?" Maria noticed Zarbon hesitating. "What?" h - she asked. Zarbon opened his eyes. That voice...  
"Zarbon?"   
"Oh my - " Zarbon looked down at who he was kissing. His eyes widened.  
"Lord Frieza!!" he gasped, and leapt backwards off him.

Frieza sat up, and looked at Zarbon.   
"Yeah? What?" he asked.  
"You - aren't you Maria?!" Zarbon cried out.   
"No." Frieza said. "Why?" he smirked. "What, you thought I was?" of course, this was a joke, he didn't really think Zarbon had mistaken him for Maria.  
"But - " Zarbon choked out.  
"Remember, if we meet here at sunset, we'll be together for the rest of our lives." Frieza reminded him.  
"Wha - didn't I make that promise with Maria?" Zarbon asked.  
"That depends..." Frieza voice had changed a little. He sounded... sort of like Maria, but not quite.   
"On who you'd like to make the promise to." Frieza continued.  
"What? What do you mean?" Zarbon demanded.  
"You'll see." Frieza replied.  
"But - YAA!"

~~~ 

"YAA!" Zarbon leapt up as his alarm suddenly began screaming at him. He sat, dazed for a while. He looked around. His bedroom.   
"Turn that off..." Maria mumbled.  
"Huh?" Zarbon looked down. Maria was lying half - asleep next to him. Oh yeah, they'd slept together last night....   
Zarbon turned off the alarm clock. He ran his hand through his hair. That dream... what was it trying to say? He wondered what planet they were on. No. Not a planet. They were heading for one though.... Huh?! Zarbon almost gasped. Later that day they'd be on that planet... the one in the dream. Did that mean... no. Zarbon shook his head. It was just a dream. It didn't have to mean anything, right? He got out of bed, and went into the bathroom.

~~~

"Zarbon," the sound of Frieza voice made Zarbon jump a little. He looked at Frieza.  
"Yes sir?"  
"You've been a little nervous today, what's the matter with you?" Frieza asked.  
"Nothing, sir..." Zarbon replied.   
"Really?" Frieza looked at him.  
Really. I'm fine." Zarbon promised.   
"Good. Well, if you're not too good have a rest, you need to be at your best for that meeting, okay?" Frieza said. He left the room. "Yes sir..." Zarbon mumbled. He watched Frieza leave. Did he feel anything for Frieza? He remembered how he'd felt before Maria came along. What he'd felt for Frieza and what he felt for Maria wasn't the same. Perhaps with Maria... he'd confused caring with love. Or... maybe it was just a fling.   
"No!" Zarbon shook his head. No, that was crazy! He was marrying her, right? And he didn't feel anything for Frieza now, did he? No...  
"Maybe a rest wouldn't be too bad..." Zarbon thought. He left the room.

~~~

Zarbon opened his eyes. He swallowed. Another dream. Frieza... he hadn't resisted that time. But... he'd had no control. It was like that first time with Maria, he'd just done it. Damn emotions. But... it had seemed so right...  
"Zarbon!" there was a knocking on the door accompanied by Dodoria's voice.  
"You awake?"  
"Yeah." Zarbon replied. "Coming." he got up, glad for an excuse to get away from the thought of that dream.

~~~

Zarbon had given up listening. Frieza and whoever it was he was talking to. Frieza was talking to the man in his language. He rarely spoke to foreigners in his own. Usually he spoke in Japanese, but occasionally he had to use another language because whoever it was he was talking to didn't speak Japanese.   
Zarbon didn't know every word the two were saying, but he could get by. He wasn't concerned now, anyway. He was too busy thinking about Maria, Frieza, the dreams and that promise. It was stupid, really. But still, he couldn't take his mind off it.  
Zarbon looked at Frieza. No. He didn't feel the way he used to. No more of those long gazes that lasted because Zarbon could never take his eyes off Frieza. No more of that painful feeling he got when he toyed with the idea of telling Frieza how he felt, or knowing that he could've have him.  
Frieza and Mr. What's-His-Name stood up, and did Zarbon and Dodoria. Frieza shook the man's hand, and led Zarbon and Dodoria out of the room. Zarbon took a step forward - and froze. What was that just then? He exited the room quickly, and followed Frieza. His was so confused. What the heck was happening?! 

They got outside. Frieza stopped, and looked at them.  
"There are still a few more things I need to do. I won't need you two so you have do what you want for now - but be on the ship in two hours, okay?" he said.  
"Yes sir." Dodoria nodded, and walked away.   
"Y - Yes sir." Zarbon also nodded. Frieza walked past him. Then. Just then as Frieza walked past. Zarbon felt his heart race. He stared after Frieza.   
"What...?" this didn't make sense. He couldn't just suddenly feel like this!  
Well... there was only one way to sort this out. He headed towards the ship, walking quickly at first, but he soon broke into a run. He wasn't sure what the big hurry was, it was just a stupid dream... but... it was so much more than that now. He knew it. He was in this place again. The place where he'd had to decide between them. Only this time, he knew he had to make that decision. It wasn't like last time, when it had just happened without him realising until it was too late for him to care anymore. 

He ran into the ship, and looked around. Where would she be...?   
"Heeey, Zarbon!" Cabbi called. Zarbon sighed.  
"Great..." he mumbled. Actually...   
Zarbon looked at Cabbi. "You haven't seen Maria, have you?"  
"No, sorry." Cabbi replied. "She'll be around somewhere. How long are we staying on this planet?"  
"Two hours. Excuse me." Zarbon rushed past him.  
"See ya, then." Cabbi mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

Zarbon looked around as he made his way along the ship's corridors. He smiled when he finally found her. She looked like she was on her way to the dining room.  
"Maria!" Zarbon called. Maria turned around. She smiled at him.  
"Heya."   
"Maria..." Zarbon made his way over to her. Maria looked at him.  
"What is it?" she asked innocently.  
"I..." Zarbon wondered what he wanted to do now. He knew he needed to find out how he felt about her, but how? Well... what about now? He didn't feel that much. He liked her... but it wasn't like before. Actually... now... he hated to admit it, but... he just felt like a friend.  
"Hm?" Maria began to wonder what was up with him.   
"Umm..." Zarbon took her hands.   
"Wha - ?" Maria was surprised when he kissed her. 

Zarbon tried to feel something, but he couldn't. He pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes. No. Nothing. So then...  
"Hey," Maria reddened a little. "What was that all about? Out in the open, that's not like you." she said.  
"... Yeah, well..." Zarbon mumbled. "... I need to go for a while. I'll see you later, okay?" he turned around and walked away from her.  
"Wha - Zarbon? What's with you?" Maria asked, confused by his behaviour.   
"I'll explain later." Zarbon replied. He didn't know if he could. Didn't know if he could. He didn't know anything right now. He just had to be alone. Maybe if he had time to think... away from here - away from the ship. Perhaps he'd figure something out, then. He'd go to that cliff. Nobody would go there, right? Except... no. Don't be stupid. It was a dream. Nobody would go there at sunset. He'd be alone for as long as he liked. Well, for two hours, anyway. That was enough time, right..? 


	7. Sunset

Zarbon sat with his arms wrapped around his legs, which were pulled into his chest. His head was resting on his arms. Why...? Why had it gone from being so easy and planned to being so confusing and painful? A tear rolled down his cheek. He frowned.   
"Idiot." he mumbled. No need to get so upset over those two. Lord Frieza, who was he? And Maria? She was a street rat.  
No. Zarbon thought. There you go again, putting people down. Thinking you're better than them. Wasn't that how this started? If he'd thought of Maria as equal to him, would he have taken it so far?

Zarbon raised his head, wondering how long he'd been here. Well... what time had it been when Frieza had come back from that meeting? Two hours, then it'd be... oh no...  
His heart skipped a beat when he saw the orangey-red sky. Sunset. He felt like that dream was mocking him. Sunset... what, would someone come now with the answers to his problems? Yeah, right.

But he knew it was time to go back to the ship. Time to go back... and he was still confused. Why did he feel for Frieza again? What about Maria? Why had all the feelings vanished? Who was he meant to be with? Why was he even making this decision? Why had all this happened? Was it fate? Was someone trying to tell him something? So many questions... but where were the answers? Supposing he did leave Maria... how was he going to tell her? 

But... that wasn't his top priority right now. Well, he'd like it to be, but he knew he had to get back to the ship. Zarbon sighed. He wiped away another tear which had been making its way down his cheek. _"Zarbon!" _ a voice called to him. Zarbon's throat tightened. He looked at the sky again. It was sunset - on this cliff. And he was with someone. Just like in the dream... What the...?  
_"Zarbon?" _the voice came closer. Zarbon swallowed. He knew who it was, and he was dreading having to look at them. But he had no choice. He turned his head, but looked away instantly.  
"Lord Frieza..." he said.  
"What's the matter with you?" Frieza asked, standing over him. "What're you doing out here?"  
"I just fancied a bit of time to myself..." Zarbon replied, still not looking at him.   
"Well, I suppose it is a good view." Frieza shrugged, thinking nothing of Zarbon's behaviour. "Mind if I join you? We can't stay long, though."   
"...." Zarbon would really rather Frieza didn't, but he couldn't say that. "Go ahead." he replied.

Frieza lay down beside Zarbon, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed as if he were sunbathing. Zarbon tensed up when he felt the tip of Frieza's tail touching his leg. It wasn't deliberate, and Frieza didn't notice. Zarbon wondered what would happen if he looked at Frieza. Would he get that feeling again? Well so what if he did? He'd still have the same problem. It wouldn't make a difference, right?

He turned his head, and looked down at Frieza. His heart melted instantly. Feelings of love flowed through him. Just like he'd felt with Maria on that night, only this time, the feelings seemed more real. They had seemed so real back then, but... back then it was easy. Maria was there then and then. Now... Zarbon knew that he couldn't have Frieza. And that was what made these feeling seem more real than ever. They grew stronger on the fact that only Zarbon felt them. Frieza was... the one thing Zarbon wanted so much, but could never have. That was what made the feelings last forever, he knew it. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that he'd always feel like this. And that was his answer. Every question answered by just looking at Frieza. Frieza was the one. Nothing else mattered. Maria... the wedding... None of it mattered. It was all insignificant.

Zarbon swallowed. He couldn't resist it. He just had to... maybe Frieza wouldn't notice. Zarbon lay down, and leaned towards Frieza. So softly, he kissed Frieza's cheek.   
"Hm...?" Frieza uttered. Zarbon pulled away as Frieza opened his eyes, and sat up. He shook his head.  
"Whoa. Guess I dozed off..." he mumbled. He stood up, and looked at Zarbon. "We'd better get going, okay?"  
"Yes sir." Zarbon nodded. Frieza walked past him. Zarbon got up, and gazed after Frieza. He smiled.  
"Yes sir. I'm okay now."

*the next day*

Cabbi halted as Maria walked past him. She looked like she was crying. What? Cabbi turned his head to look in the direction she'd come from. Zarbon was standing there, with a stressed out expression on his face. Cabbi headed after Maria.  
"Maria!" he called. "Hey!"  
"..." Maria stopped, and leaned against the wall.   
"Hey..." Cabbi said softly, coming up in front of her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.   
"Nothing..." Maria replied.  
"Maria, come on..." Cabbi said. "You're never like this. There must be something wrong. Tell me. Please?"  
"... The wedding's off." Maria told him.  
"What?!" Cabbi gasped. "Why?!"  
"Zarbon... he said that... he's always cared about me but... he never really loved me enough to get married, and that he'd just proposed without thinking..." Maria sobbed. "Cabbi... I really thought he loved me. I loved him..."   
"Hey..." Cabbi hugged her. Maria cried softly, her head against his chest.   
"Come on, cheer up." Cabbi whispered. "You don't need him. If he doesn't want you it's his lose, okay?" he looked at her. 

Maria raised her head to look back into his eyes.  
"Hey, at least you won't have to put up with his accent." Cabbi smirked. Maria laughed.  
"Cabs..."  
"Come on, let's find Zia, okay?" Cabbi offered. "The three of us can sit down and talk."  
"No..." Maria shook her head, and pulled away from him. "I can't..."  
"What?" Cabbi looked at her. "Oh, you wanna be left alone? Okay. That's fine."  
"... Cabbi... I'm going to leave." Maria said.  
"What?!" Cabbi choked. "Why?! Because of Zarbon?!" he shook his head. "Maria, forget him! The guy's a jerk! You don't have to leave -" "I can't stay here. Not with him." Maria replied.  
"Maybe after you calm down a little -"  
"No." Maria interrupted. "I'm sorry. I never wanted it to come to this, y'know. You, Zia, and everyone else... you've been such great friends..." she said. "But I can't stay here, I wouldn't be able to cope."  
"Well how do you know? Nothing like this has happened before, right? You've never broken up with a guy you really like before, right?" Cabbi replied.  
"...... Cabs..." was all Maria could say. "I'm sorry."  
"..... Okay..." Cabbi mumbled. "If that's what you want..."

~~~

Zarbon watched her leave. Cabbi and Zia had been angry with him for breaking Maria's heart like that, but their comments didn't bother him. They were just workers, and they didn't understand anyway. It had been so hard leaving her. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he knew that he'd regret it for the rest of his life if the wedding went on. Zarbon almost cried as he saw Maria saying goodbye to her friends. She gave him one last, sad glance, and got into her space pod. Then she was soon gone. That was it. 

"Hey..." Zarbon felt a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, so grateful for the gesture.  
"What happened? I thought you two were doing so well?" Frieza asked, taking his hand off Zarbon's shoulder. Zarbon opened his eyes, and turned his head to look at Frieza.  
"I guess it just wasn't right." he said.  
"Well... there are more important thing in life." Frieza wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, or if it'd just make Zarbon feel worse. He gave a small smile, and walked away.  
Actually, those words had been a big help. As gutted as he was, Zarbon smiled after Frieza.  
"Yes sir," he said. "There are."

~~~

_I wouldn't know how to say,   
How good it feels seeing you today,   
I see you've got your smile back,   
Now you say your right on track, _

But you may never know why,   
Once bitten twice is shy,   
If I'm proud perhaps I should explain,   
I couldn't bear to loose you again, 

Mmm mmm mmm, 

I think I'd better leave right now,   
Before I fall any deeper,   
I think I'd better leave right now,   
Feelin' weaker and weaker,   
Somebody better show me how,   
Before I fall any deeper,   
I think I'd better leave right now,   
Yes I will, 

I think I'd better leave right now,   
Before I fall any deeper,   
I think I'd better leave right now,   
Feelin' weaker and weaker,   
Somebody better show me how,   
Before I fall any deeper,   
I think I'd better leave right now.

- Leave Right Now   
by Will Young 


	8. Epilogue: Five Years Later

"Stop! Thief!" a man called after a young girl ran through the crowd.   
Her dark green hair flew about behind her as she picked up speed. The purple diamond on her head looked a little like a tattoo, but it was a mark she'd inherited from her mother. Her golden earrings and necklace sparkled and her long, pink skirt also swayed as she ran. She could see her mother running a little ahead. Maria the Mysterious! Single mother of five-year-old Biancé the Bandit, running down the street and stealing. It was the same old story. Biancé never questioned her life, just as she never stopped to ask questions about her father. Zarbon, so she had been told. Who cared? He wasn't part of their lives. All they needed were people who could afford to have jewellery stolen. After all, they were just street rats. 


End file.
